The Izanami Club
by UnseenOuttaSight
Summary: A story about 7 people who meet the Host Club. Read about their quirks, interests, backgrounds, and how they cope with the Hosts. Chapter 12 is up! Please R&R! Rated T for mild language and slightly suggestive themes. KaoruxOC KasanodaxOC ...and more
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Ouran High School Host Club. I only own my made-up characters.

This is now a collab with me and babbbitrulez. She rules :)

EDIT: I wish I could rewrite the first 3 chapters... I might merge them into one... Please go through them, though. It gets much better, I promise.

**JULY 10TH 2011 EDIT, IMPORTANT MESSAGE:** Ignore anything that says iGothic, that is my old username.

This is my first serious fanfic. Please go at it with an open mind. ...Okay, go.

...

"Welcome!" We all said in unison, just like we'd practiced. Our door had opened, which signaled out eyes, hearts, and minds to do the same (no matter what time we had gotten to school, even when we JUST woken up and didn't have time to change at home… but that's beside the point).

I'm Yoshiaki "Yoshi" Nakamura and I'm a first year at Ouran Academy. My twin sister Asami and I are a part of the Izanami Organization, or the place for nice guys to befriend good-natured females like myself.

A boy with blonde hair and sparkly indigo eyes (like my own) had barged it. No, it was more like… he waltzed through the doors. He was very handsome. My sister and 5 other friends gasped. I guess while I had hit the books my first few days, they had been hitting on guys.

I shrugged. "I'm Yoshi Nakamura. How may my ladies and I assist you today?"

He tensed up for a second. I guess he'd never seen a Blasian chick before. There were two here PLUS my friend Mason Ciceron from Georgia. I bet you she's the only black chick in Japan.

"Excuse me, Nakamura-san. I'm terribly sorry for interrupting your morn-" "No, no, it's fine. It's our job, Suoh-sempai!" Keiko Isayama cut in. All my girls were walking on air! I mean this guy was hot, but jeez!

Suoh-sempai grabbed my hands and stared deeply into my eyes. I wasn't used to any guy being this gentlemanly. "Nakamura-san? I'd like to invite you and your friends to my host club meeting. The first of the year! Please try to make it. It's in Music Room 3 right after school. Don't forget!"

He kissed my hand and left. When he closed the door, the air behind me erupted in squeals.

"EEEEEEEEEEEE! Tamaki Suoh kissed your hand! I bet you were the first, too! Ohmigod, you're soooooo lucky!" Keiko shrieked. Her shoulder-length green hair was pulled up into to pigtails. Her big green eyes shone with happiness. She was a second year here, so she knew the ropes.

"Guys." Asami quieted us down. She was slightly taller than me with caramel skin (like mine), long black hair (like mine) pulled up into a ponytail, and black-rimmed glasses (like mine). Her fingernails were usually painted purple to match her eyes. Mine were usually black, so it was a noticeable difference between us.

"Guys," she said again, "We're all still in our pajamas."

It was quiet for a second… then they all exploded. My sister and I were wearing footie pajamas, hers with Teeger and Eon (the tiger and donkey from Winifred the Pooch), and mine with dinosaurs from the Terrain before Era series. Everyone else's wasn't quite so bad, what, with ours being characters from children's shows…

Keiko had long pajama bottoms and a pink tank top, both with red hearts everywhere.

Ren Ukita had somehow convinced her best friend Michiko Kuramito (Michi for short) to wear matching Hihi Kitten shirts and black shorts. Ren has bubblegum-pop pink hair and big round brown eyes. She honestly looked like a 10 year old, which was weird because she was 17, the oldest in the group. Don't let her cuteness fool you, though. Her father is a highly respected samurai sensei. I know it's old fashioned but good katana-work in deeply appreciated wherever you are. It was only fitting that she's inherited some of his skills, so watch out.

Michi didn't really talk much. She's more of a seen-not-heard kind of person, and seen she was. With her silvery and gray eyes, most guys stare at her endlessly. She is also a third year and the heir to the cosmetic company, Akemi K.

Mason had already put on her fuzzy white robe. It was like a towel (A/N: You're a towel)! Her long brown hair was straightened and pulled into a tight bun. Her large brown eyes were on her best friend out of all of us: Jun Otani.

Jun…. well… Jun is a boy, the boy in our club. No, he's not gay. He does look kind of feminine though. He has blonde curly hair, a curvy face, gorgeous blue eyes… They said I fancy him. Yeah right. I just saw him, knew he was a boy, and took him in. He was wearing green shorts and a white t-shirt. He looked… great. He's a first year with me and Asami.

"Chop, chop, ladies! We need to dress for success. I say we all wear our favorite sundresses! Jun, you should wear like shorts or something. Let's go!"

"Correction," Mason said, smiling a bit, "There's this little thing called school first, I think we should go do that." We scrambled into out uniform yellow dresses, all except Jun. He put on his blue suit with our school seal on the breast pocket. Our group hadn't officially started so I wondered if anyone would notice he was here. Oh well, I thought, time would tell.

We all parted ways at the stairs: Asami, Jun, and I going up; Keiko and Mason turning left; and Michi and Ren taking the right. We were all excited for what was to come.

...

So, how was the first chapter? Was- was it good? Did you like the characters? All the Host Club members have a parallel. Some are easy to figure out, some aren't. We meet the Hosts next chapter. Stuff will go down. I can promise you that. Please R&R, but be nice. Suggestions? Comments? Praise? …Hate mail? But yeah. Tell me something about it, thank you for reading, look forward to chapter dos!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the amazingly awesome characters of Ouran High School Hot-er **Host **Club. …Or the average ones. Yeeaah…

Chapter 2! What'll happen when the girls meet the men of the Host club? Clashes? Crushes? Possibly… death? …Nah. Go ahead; tackle this chapter and be open-minded. If needed, use a saw.

...

"Are we ready?"

"No!" Asami and I shouted. After thirty minutes of solid persuasion, Keiko, Ren, Michi, and Mason forced us into purple and black dresses that were strapless and nowhere near modest.

"C'mon, you guys, there are hot dudes in there!" Keiko toyed with a black bow she's pinned into my hair. It was perhaps my favorite thing I was wearing, and it was only a finishing touch.

"We will **not**-" Asami began, "enter their club-" I continued,

"scantily clad and looking like hookers!" When we were feeling the same emotion, we usually said the same thing.

Jun laughed. "Hookers wear too much make up, and all I see on you two is eyeliner. You guys look fine. Not," he snapped his fingers and made a full arc with his arm, "_**foyyyne**_, but fine." (A/N: babbitrulez… your teacher rocks…)

He was wearing a casual Chris Colombus collared shirt and Bermuda shorts.

Ren: a pink, flowery **repulsive** thing with a pink daisy bonnet.

Michi: a white, flowing masterpiece (not as bad as **Ren…**)

Keiko: a flashy green and silver slip with leggings (a little sexy for summer, I'd have to admit).

Mason: a bouncy yellow blouse with tights. It was **okay**.

All of our dresses stopped above our knees. It made Asami and I very uncomfortable.

"We're going in now," Ren declared, pushing us through the Music Room 3 doors with surprising strength. Inside were tables for tea and squealing girls every which way we looked. It was sickening. What guy in his right mind would rather have tea parties than play Z-box 720?

"Welcome! Oh, it's Nakamura-san and friends!" Suoh-sempai took my hand again. "We'd be honored to serve you today. Walk around and enjoy yourself, and feel free to request our services at any time."

Tamaki walked away, and so did everyone. Well, almost everyone.

"Okay, Asami," I said, "fill me in."

She first pointed to another pair of twins with fiery red hair. "Those are the Hitachiin twins. Kaoru and Hikaru. First years. They're… eh… kinda cute, but… insensitive. Show signs of homosexuality by demonstrating 'brotherly love'," Asami said, pronouncing "brotherly love" with a sense of disgust.

I nodded. "They sound hot."

Asami rolled her eyes. "Moving on. The tall serious one hanging with the blonde kid?" That's Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka and Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka. Third years, cousins, **and** best friends. Mori usually doesn't talk, but he's very protective of Honey. Honey eats cake like a maniac, has a love for his stuffed bunny, is unbelievably powerful, and is considered a weapon of mass destruction at times."

"Hmm… Honey seems like the boy-Lolita type…"

"Will you **shut up **and let me finish?" Asami shook her head. "Anyways. The dude with glasses who's typing away on the laptop is Kyouya Ootori. He's a second year and the third son of an affluent man that specializes in hospital management. Very smart, has vengeance. And that over there," she continued, "is Tamaki Suoh. We met him earlier. Sometimes an airhead, but… he can be pretty sweet. Second year, also. Then there's Haruhi Fujioka…"

"Asami!" I said, raising my voice. "That's a **chick**!" All of the girls fawning over the Host club stopped and stared at us.

"Uh… Daaahhhyyyes, that **is** a girl, a pretty girl indeed!" Asami said, pointing to a girl at random. The girl blushed and went back to talking to Haruhi.

"Asami," I whispered, "Why is a girl-"

"The others can't tell. I'm not sure why… but they can't. Not much is known about **"him"** yet," she said, putting air quotes around "him". "Fujioka-san is a first year like us and the Hitachiins."

"Ooh, oh, oh! Can we dress like her?"

"What, in boy's clothes?" Asami asked, raising an eyebrow and tilting her head.

I nodded my head furiously.

"…Sure." She **tried** to snap twice -failing miserably both times, I might add- and our two maids from home popped up with a rice paper changing screen.

Mason came back. "Y'all caused some confusion back there. Ah well. Have you noticed **Kyouya-kun?** He's the hottest one!" While she kept gushing in our ears, I locked eyes with one of twins.

"Let's go," I said to Asami.

Mason, then joined by Jun, smiled and yelled, "GOOD LUCK!" Few people turned, but Jun laughed.

Right when we'd locked eyes from across the room (A/N: *blank*), I knew I **had** to talk to him.

"Hello, lovely ladies," the twins said, each holding out a hand in welcome, "We're Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Hello, handsome men," Asami and I mirrored, "We're Asami and Yoshi." We each raised a hand in a fake wave. "Pleased to meet you."

One of them grinned. It wasn't the one that had looked at me earlier. I don't know, they were identical, but I could just tell. "Isn't Yoshi a frog from a videogame?"

"No, no," the other one said, "That's Yashi from Maria and Louise Sisters." He turned back to us. "I'm Kaoru, the smart twin."

We giggled.

"Would you like some t- ouch!" Hikaru had splashed some tea on his hand. A red, shiny spot had shown up on his index finger.

"Hikaru, you've got to be more careful. When you're hurt, **I'm **hurt." Kaoru held his brother in his arms and put his burned finger in his mouth. For about half a second it was cute, then I became repulsed. Isn't that like… illegal? It's twincest! I could almost **feel** my sister thinking the same thing.

Girls around us for some reason thought it was the cutest thing to watch as they gathered and started squealing and junk… They're sick. They're all just sick.

"HEY! Stop that! You know how absolutely **disgusting** that is?" I yelled. The loving look had disappeared from both the twin's eyes. They were… surprised!

"What, that's not hot to you?" they asked, feeling kinda small.

Asami shrugged. "Girls are different. I mean look: my friends Ren and Michi are hanging with Morinozuka-sempai and Honinozuka-sempai. Ren is like a little girl: she likes kittens and cake. Michi is like an adult: she doesn't like anything. Maybe the **girlier** girls like watching **gay** brothers romance each other, but we're tomboys. We like videogames and kick-the-can."

"Huh." It sounded like we'd opened their eyes to a new concept. "…What's kick-the-can?" Sort of.

...

I realize it's centered more towards Asami and Yoshi, but just wait. There'll be more conversation with the others next chapter. R&R, pretty please!


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: insert obvious disclaimer and witty comment here)

This is, in fact, a collaboration with babbitrulez, the most smarticle person I know (currently).

Ah, here we go, chapitre trois (chapter three)! The Izanami Organization has met the hosts and had some… interesting conversations. Let's see what happens now!

...

It took Asami and me a bit to explain the concept of kick-the-can, and I'm pretty sure only Kaoru was listening. I mean, Hikaru had leaned back, closed his eyes, and practically gone to sleep. …**Rude**…

When we stopped talking, Hikaru sat up and looked over invisible glasses. Is he mocking me? "That sounds like a pointless game. Why would you ever play something that stupid?"

"I don't know, Hikaru," Kaoru said, "It sounds like it might be fun. …For commoners."

"Hey!"

"Fun, nonetheless!" Was Kaoru… blushing…?

"But **why,** though?" Hikaru retorted, raising a slightly confused eyebrow as he looked at his brother.

"Well," Keiko popped up, talking the space beside me, "Yoshi and Asami have **always** played kick-the-can. Their parents were busy forever and a day and they didn't really have much anyone else to play with, so…"

Hikaru's eyes opened sharply. There was a sort of fire in them, not angry, but razor-sharp enough to cut my hand off (A/N: That reminds me of a funny story… it was 102 degrees in the shade and my high velocity air circulator stopped working- Now's not the time for that).

Keiko didn't flinch. "Haven't you heard of-"

"Velvet Sea Theme Park and Hotel, I presume?"

Kyouya had shown up too! I wondered if everyone else would make an appearance, because they might as well by this time.

Mason was right behind him, nearly floating in his wake.

As he pushed up his glasses and set down his laptop, he added, "I've done some research."

"Do you want to do something fun?" Mason blurted. "…Wait! N-not like that! I mean like…" She sighed. "Wanna hang out? Get some pizza at Perfect Pan? It would be cool!" She scooted closer to Kyouya. No one noticed when Jun came over.

"'Cool'?" Kyouya repeated, looking at the Georgian native. He adjusted his glasses again, closing his eyes and saying, "Interesting choice of words."

"I didn't hear a 'no-**o**'…!" Asami, Kaoru, Hikaru, and I all sang teasingly.

Hikaru rolled his eyes, but Kaoru laughed.

Ren and Michi came up to us, followed by Mori and Honey. "Did I hear 'Perfect Pan'?" Ren asked. She loved pizza at any time of day. "Let's go now!" Everyone muttered agreements. Mason looked slightly put out: it was supposed to be **her** date, after all. Crashing it didn't go by Girl Code.

(A/N: cue Tamaki and Haruhi) "That **does** sound like fun!" Tamaki clasped his hands on Kyouya's shoulders. "We should go **now**!"

Haruhi sighed. "I'd rather go to a sushi bar…"

"Fujioka-san! Idea!" Asami exclaimed.

"**We** could go to the Sushi Roll-," I continued.

"-and leave Perfect Pan-," my sister proceeded.

"-to Kyouya and Mason," I said.

"They'd be-," Asami added.

"-thankful of us-," I explained.

"-for doing so," we finished together. I loved taking turns talking with my sister. It usually freaks people out.

"Yeah, Haruhi-," Hikaru started.

"-you could try some-," Kaoru continued.

"-spicy tuna. It's-," Hikaru added.

"-the **best,**" they also finished together. Kaoru and Hikaru had copied us!

"Was that-," I began.

"-a challenge?" Asami finished.

"Depends. Do-," Kaoru also began.

"-you accept?" Hikaru also finished.

Honey and Ren covered their ears and shook their heads. "Stop it! That hurts my **brain!**" they exclaimed.

I guess we had forgotten everybody else was around.

"Isn't the Sushi Roll a… **commoner's** place?" Tamaki whispered. "Can't we get…" He paused to sniff a little bit. "…**poisoned** there?" There was no use, because the **whole** group heard him anyway.

Jun smirked. "Hardly. I mean, if you **want** to be poisoned, I can tell dad to leave **your** sushi out for a bit…" His father was developer and manager of The Sushi Roll in twelve locations. Sure, it was in a "**commoner's**" part of town (Tamaki's words, not mine), but we always ate the freshest sushi, thanks to Otani-san.

Tamaki's mouth dropped open. "I- I didn't mean- I didn't know- **gah!**" It was clear that no one was intent on helping Tamaki revive himself. He went into his famous corner of woe that we had been told about by some weird little kid named Shiro Takaoji.

Jun pulled down his bottom eyelid and stuck out his tongue.

Tamaki shook off his feeling of and jumped up, shaking a fist at Jun.

"If you weren't a girl, I'd-"

"I'm **not** a girl."Jun interrupted.

The whole host club was silent.

I stifled a giggle, covering my mouth with my fist.

After a moment, Kaoru and Hikaru shrugged. They both said, "I'm just glad I didn't say anything to embarrass myself. Like the **boss** over there…" They pointed their fingers at Tamaki, who had once again retreated into his corner.

Asami and I went up to the moping blonde dude, her on his left and me on his right.

"Dude, calm down. It's alright," I told him as we each placed a hand on his shoulders.

"Yeah. Easy mistake. Like your friend, Haruhi," Asami said, directing a hand to the mentioned host.

"Yeah. A girl in the Host Club. A guy really close to the Izanami Organization," I added.

"Is something wrong with that?" we finished simultaneously.

Tamaki looked up at us. He quietly asked in a childish voice, "How did you know… that my Haruhi was a girl…?"

"'Was'?" Haruhi asked, an annoyed look on her face.

"Is!" Tamaki corrected. "Is a girl…"

"…" Asami and I exchanged glances. "What, are you two dating or something?" my sister and I asked, standing up and staring at him with our hands on our hips (our own hips respectively, of course…).

Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki all had "holy crap, did she just say what I think she just said?" faces.

Kyouya smirked and pushed up his glasses. Mason stood behind Kyouya and smiled dreamily as she stared at the guy in front of her. Ren and Honey stifled their laughter by holding their hands in front of each other's mouths. Michi and Mori had matching stoic faces. Jun had a blank look, as did Keiko.

All in all… it was really quiet.

...

Sooo... how was that? Did you enjoy reading it? Was it exiting? Revealing? ...Stupid? Review for us! :) Ciao! And look forward to chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

Oh no... The Izanami Club knows Haruhi is a girl? What could possibly be in store next?

As always, I'm getting loads of help from my collab buddy, babbitrulez, who 'rulez' harder than Babbit.

I don't own OHSHC, but I have my OCs and made up place-names.

I also do not the Volkswagen (best car ever).

...

"Helloooo? Are ya'll or aren't ya'll?" I didn't know a room could ever be so quiet.

Haruhi snapped out of silence first. "No! Sempai is just my friend!"

Tamaki sniffled. "I'm your **daddy**, Haruhi..."

"Oh god."Keiko gagged. "**Please**, don't use foreplay in public."

Asami and I laughed. "I'm pretty sure that's not what he meant by 'daddy', Keiko. He probably loves her like a father would."

I smiled. "The way I see it, a club of any kind is like a family. Tamaki would be the father, Haruhi is the daughter, Kyouya is..."

Asami snickered. "Kyouya is Tamaki's wifey!"

As Honey and Ren fought another laugh attack, Kaoru and Hikaru had to ask, "Then what are **we**?"

"I dunno, uncles or something?" Asami and I licked our hands and smoothed down Hikaru and Kaoru's hair (respectively). Watching them spaz out was priceless.

"So...Kyouya-kun! How about that pizza?" Mason's eyes sparkled.

"Hmm... Pizza...? I've never tried it. It sounds... Western... It might be an interesting experience and a good chance to observe and collect valuable information on Western culture..."

"...Wait... You've never tried pizza before..." You could see her calculating chances and devising a plan in her head.

"No, I don't believe s-OOOOO! WHERE EXACTLY ARE YOU TAKING MEEEEE?"

"TO GET SOME PIZZA!" Mason had grabbed Kyouya's hand and ran, cackling, to her car. Somehow, she'd gotten her favorite car transported to Japan: a black Volkswagen bug. She pushed Kyouya into the passenger seat. He had screamed the whole way, but his face froze... then he started laughing!

As Mason pulled off, Michi's phone started ringing. She looked at it and pressed the 'talk' button. "C'MON, GUYS, PICK UP THE **PACE**!" It was Mason! Kyouya was yelling, too (surprisingly).

"YEAH! HURRY UP!" It sounded like Kyouya had never had better fun then getting kidnapped by a girl with a giant crush on him. Weird.

Michi hung up and started to walk out, grabbing Ren and placing her gently on her shoulders. Mori did the same with Honey. He walked alongside Michi and even held the door open for her.

The twins raised their eyebrows. "Oh how cute," they said, "Young love."

"What? He held the door open for her. How in any way is that 'young love'?" Haruhi kept walking, then Tamaki got an idea. He ran ahead of her and unfastened the door from its hinges.

The twins burst out laughing. "B-boss, what are you **doing**?"

Asami and I were amazed Tamaki could even carry out such a feat, and in record timing too.

"I'm being a fatherly figure and opening the door for my Haruhi!" It was no use, because Haruhi was heading through the other door. Tamaki stood, mouth agape, at her action.

The twins, Asami, and I slipped through the doorframe that once held a door. "Thanks, Boss," they said in unison, with the demeanor of sly snakes.

"Yeah, **daddy**, thanks." Asami and I taunted, sticking out our tongues. Tamaki dropped the door in its current spot (about 3 feet away from the doorway) and chased after us.

...

"How did we end up with the **round **booth?" Asami and I looked around: Tamaki had made Kaoru and Hikaru move so he could sit alone with Haruhi at a 4 person table. Mori and Michi were at another four person table. They were both protectively watching Ren and Honey play in the ball pit (A/N: I'm not sure why there's a ball pit in a sushi restaurant... oh well). Keiko was with Jun, standing at the counter talking to Jun's father, Arata Otani

Kaoru and Hikaru partially unwrapped their straws and blew them at Tamaki. He rubbed the back or his head and stared daggers at them. They pointed at Jun, who waved at Tamaki and Haruhi. I wasn't sure if Jun had remembered his (empty) threat, but Tamaki sure did. When his waitress came up, he refused to eat. Haruhi shrugged and ordered... did I hear **10 **orders of spicy tuna?

"So, Kaoru, I-" I stopped. He was holding his brother's hand. Strangely, I wasn't disgusted: I could tell it was a loving gesture. It warmed my heart.

"Yeah?"

"What?"

"You said my name."

"I did?"

"You did." Hikaru and Asami said together. They sounded truly annoyed. Another difference between my sister and I was that I was more into having relationships with other people. Sure, she loved to have friends, but I was looking more into boyfriend-girlfriend relationships. "Say what you need to say so I can order my food."

I responded to their rather rude comment by grabbing Asami and Kaoru's hands. "We have a mission on our hands."

I think Hikaru actually smiled at me. "Do you mean-"

"Yes. Operation Spy on Kyouya and Mason commence." Asami replied. We all stood up.

"Where are you guys going so soon?" Otani-san called.

I could make a cover story in a second. "We're gonna check out some clothes in English Egret!"

"Yeah, we'll be back in twenty minutes!" Asami and Hikaru declared.

Otani-san cocked his head to the side. "Whatever you wish." Such a cool dude.

We waved everyone goodbye– for now. Michi had scooted closer to Mori, as did Tamaki to Haruhi. Jun and Keiko were laughing together. Honey and Ren were chasing each other around, Honey holding Usa-chan and Ren holding her stuffed tiger Tora-chan. It seemed like they could get along just fine without us.

Once we'd escaped (it was a mission, after all), we stalked down the street.

After sliding along buildings and doing jumping forward rolls, we'd arrived at our destination.

"Did we really have to tire ourselves out when we could have just walked?" Asami collapsed against me, breathing hard.

I'd hardly broken a sweat. "It was more fun than walking."

Asami sent me a death stare that usually would have frozen anyone else. I was used to it, and could do it myself, so… it wasn't really threatening.

The twins pressed their faces up against the store windows. "There they are!"

"Where?"

"They're over there in the back corner table! Just talking… and smiling…"

"…And having a good time. …Should we really intrude on their date?" It felt wrong watching such a personal moment. Asami looked like she felt the same way.

"Uh, **yes?**" Kaoru said, a smirk on his face.

"What?" I said, not really sure what I was feeling. "How would **you** feel if someone were watching you and your date have fun?"

Hikaru chortled. "I wouldn't know they were watching, so I wouldn't care."

I sighed and looked back into the pizza place. Mason blushed and looked away, her hand crawling towards Kyouya's. He studied her hand for a second, and then reached forward the last inch. Mason's eyes widened and met Kyouya's. A charming smile lit up practically the whole room. It was the sweetest moment ever. I looked away: imposing on a beautiful time like this was wrong.

"Oh my god!" Asami said, tapping my shoulder. "Look at **Kyouya**!"

"No way!" The twins both freaked out along with my sister.

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT?" I yelled, facing the window again. It didn't look like anything had changed.

"…Nothing!" Asami rolled in laughter. "You fell for it!" She banged her fist on the ground. The twins leaned against each other, clearly out of breath.

"I'll show you **'nothing'**…" I said, rolling up my sleeves. Asami and the twins took my hint and started running and yelling towards the Sushi Roll. I will kill them... I will.

...

Okay, so some things happened, to say the least. Will Yoshi kill everyone? What happened between Kyouya and Mason? Did Tamaki eat any tuna? I guess we'll have to wait until chapter five to find out!

Please review. Any comments on the characters? Maybe a suggestion or two? Nothing crazy. Do you maybe have a favorite OC? Go to my profile to vote. See you on chapter five!


	5. Chapter 5

So, the last chapter ended with Yoshi chasing the Twins and her **own** twin back to the Sushi Roll. What could become of this? Who knows? I do!

Disclaimer: I'm not Bisco Hatori, so I do not own OHSHC. I also do not own the songs My Heart is Yours or Golden Train. Those are Justin Nozuka's. I **do**, in fact, own a DS that's broken completely in two, so I can still enjoy its GameBoy qualities.

...

Oh, those boys… and my sister, my **own** sister! They're so lucky Otani-san was standing at the door when we got to the Sushi Roll or I'd have put them **right** in intensive care…

"Did you guys find anything to your liking? English Egret usually has clothing perfect for teens." Otani-san tapped his foot, looking at our empty hands and red faces.

"Uh… uh… er-" I stuttered.

"**Well**," Hikaru cut in, "the clothes there were really boring so we came back-"

"Raced back! We had a race!" Asami interrupted.

"Yeah!" I added.

"And," Kaoru mentioned, "Yoshi-chan lost pretty badly-"

"Actually, it's 'really badly'," I corrected. "…HEY!"

Then it occurred to me: he called me Yoshi-chan! **Not** Nakamura-san! My heart spazzed out for a second. Asami found my hand and squeezed it. She was happy for me!

"So… do you guys still want some sushi?" Jun walked up to us, his arm over Keiko's shoulder. I liked how he was cool with all of us and could be one of the guys around girls. It's confusing, but in the end it made some sort of sense.

Asami and I nodded vigorously. "Salmon, white tuna, and dragon rolls, two orders each."

The twins licked their lips.

"Oh yeah, guys," I said, "Do you want anything?" Their mouths dropped open. "I'm just kidding…! C'mon. Sit down." I practically dragged everyone back to our table. We sat there awkwardly for a minute. A song started playing over the intercom, but it was **so** soft that it almost made me doubt my sanity.

_Oh, darling when you look at me  
it's sweet just like a summer breeze._

Hikaru's eyes were crossed and focused at his forehead. I'm not sure if he was looking at his bangs or not, but he looked **silly.** I thought to reach across the table and touch them, but Asami was already on it. He swatted her hand.

"So," Kaoru said, eyeing his brother, "Your parents really own the Velvet Sea Theme Park and Hotel?"

We nodded. "During breaks, we stay at different ones."

"One day," I explained, "long before we were even born, Dad went to America in search of someone who would invest in his crazy idea of building a theme park that spanned over a 5 mile plot of land. He met our mom in Louisiana during his search. Mom said they'd hated each other at first. Then he told her his idea, and she made a more practical proposal-"

"A theme park and hotel that took up a little less space." I let Asami continue talking. "Then they had children. **Beautiful** little twin girls. Even though mom had given birth to new life, they didn't have time for nurturing. They handed us over to the hotel staff in our Hokkaido location and kept on working. We made friends with the children that would stay there from time to time. Business exploded wherever we were; eventually, we weren't their precious little girls: we were their precious little moneymakers."

"As we grew older, they saw that our 'little girl' routine wasn't working much anymore. They sent us back to Hokkaido and paid for us to come here. Well not **here**." I gestured to the sushi bar around us, "Ouran Academy. I guess they love us more as people now."

"They visit from time to time. It's still 'work, work, work' but…," Asami rested her chin on her hands, frowning a little, "… …they care…"

Jun brought our sushi to the table. He looked at the twins, who were both on the verge of crying. "Life story?"

They nodded. "Mmhmm..."

Jun smirked. "Ah. Yoshi, Asami, stop telling people about your 'tragic' life! You're here with your friends. That should be all that matters. Plus, now you guys have insanely amazing fun in the summer, winter, and spring breaks. So eat your sushi and **like it**." He shoved our plates of sushi at us. We shrugged and ate like maniacs.

The twins turned their heads and watched Jun leave.

"And how was **your** sushi, Fujioka-san?" He put his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. It was another 'one of the guys' gestures.

Her mouth was full, so she managed a thumbs-up. Tamaki looked pretty angry that Jun was anywhere **near** Haruhi. If I'm not mistaken, Hikaru's fist tightened too.

"Get off of my daughter, you pervert!"

Jun stood up. "**You** didn't eat any sushi."

"…" Tamaki had nothing to say. His face said it all: he showed a mix of annoyance and fear as his left eye twitched.

Mori and Michi walked up to us. Ren and Honey tagged along.

"We should go." It was the first time I'd heard Mori speak. His voice was deep and almost intimidating.

Asami quietly giggled like a naughty schoolgirl or something next to me.

Honey hopped onto Mori's shoulders."Yeah, I'm pretty full! That was **excellent** sushi!"

"I **told** you it was good! Not as good as **pizza**, o'course." Like I said, Ren loves pizza.

We all stood up. "Morinozuka-san is right," Michi stated. "Let's blow this popsicle stand."

"I thought this was a sushi bar." Oh, Haruhi...

We all walked out the door. "Come back soon, children! You're always welcome here!" Otani-san waved us off.

"Wait!" Honey called. "Do you have any cake?" Everyone laughed. "…I'm serious!"

Mori ruffled the short 3rd years hair, saying, "We'll get some later."

I yawned before we got into the limo. "It's pretty late. We should probably just head home." I knew I'd left my book bag at school, but it was late now, and I'm sure the doors were closed. I'd just leave it there until tomorrow.

"We should get going, too," Kaoru said. "But… do you… want to, yknow-"

"Do this again?" Did she really, **truly** just cut in? Asami is **really** going to get it when we get home. "She'd love to. But, like anyone else, sleep for us is **very** important, so we **must** go." She grabbed my arm and jerked me into the limo. Everyone else slowly joined us, Mason being the last. She looked dazed and cheerful. I didn't feel like asking any questions about the date: I'd seen enough. It still made me sick to think about spying on my best friend and totally crushing Girl Code.

The limo dropped everyone off, and then took us to our estate.

I called the name of my favorite servant. "Mai?"

She sauntered over to us. "Yes, Yoshi-san?" I hated that she bowed to us, but hey, my parents paid her bunches, **and** she was only 18!

Asami stretched. "Run me a bath, will you?" She walked up the spiral staircase that has a portrait of mom and dad at the top.

"Yes, Asami-san. Are you okay, Yoshi-san?"

I stayed in the doorway. "Let's just say, it's been a loooong day..."

The next morning, I awoke refreshed and relaxed. My sister was still sleeping: she was adorable in her Adolescent Altered Kendo Amphibians footie pajamas.

_Don't you wake up yet  
Give me some time  
to watch you sleep…_

Woah, that sounded kind of stalkerish. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and threw on my uniform (my **new** uniform, the boy's one).

"Mmmnnnnyyyehhh… Yoshi…? What time is it…?" Asami rubbed her eyes.

"Time for you to get a watch!" I giggled at my little joke. "It's… gosh, almost time for school. You slept in really late." I threw her uniform (matching mine), on the bed. "Brush your teeth and spray some spritzer. We've got to **go**." One thing I was that Asami was **not** was a morning person.

I brought her up some chocolate chip waffles (her favorite breakfast food), and found her face-down on the bed. Her toothbrush was in her hand, so she probably just finished. She hadn't even gotten dressed. "Asamiiii! C'mon… Mai? Can you help me?" We suspended Asami between us and dragged her to the car.

The crisp morning air looked like it slapped Asami in the face. She looked up at me with the most evil eyes she could muster in her half-asleep state.

I laughed and shoved her into the limo. As it pulled off, I forced her into her clothes.

"Ah!" she shrieked, "Don't look at the goods!"

"Girl, please. We have the same goods."

"Not true! I have more!" Asami said in her half-sleepy half-smirking tone.

"…Shutup!" I exclaimed, kinda angry that she was gloating.

When I walked over to our usual room, Asami was still grumbling about the air conditioning in the limo. There was a note on the door: Meet in Kitchen 4. I hauled my sister down the hall (A/N: I just realized… it's never 'up the hall').

Everyone was there in their dresses (not including Jun). They looked at us for a second, taking in our new uniform.

"Okay…" Keiko was one of the more feminine of us, and even though we were to entertain guys, she wanted to be gazed at, not played with (A/N: not in **that** way, you perv).

Mason took a deep breath. "Everyone? I'm going to… do something…"

We all leaned closer to her. "What are you gonna do?" We asked simultaneously.

She smiled her most charming smile. "I'm going to ask Kyouya to go out again!"

We all started squealing and jumping. Except for Jun. He was playing some videogame.

Asami waved her hand in front of Jun's face. "Hellooo? Jun? Why aren't you jumping with us?"

"Pac-dude, 25th anniversary. It's awesome. …Go away."

I sighed. Boys will be boys.

Another one of Mason's giggles burbled out. "Well, I'm going now!"

She pranced out the door and skipped down the hall.

Asami bumped my shoulder. "I know what you want to do."

"It would be **so** wrong, plus we already did it once. No."

And even then, I let my sister drag my down the hall to Music Room 3. Mason was waiting outside, probably torn between politeness and panic. Since we were **the** masters of disguise, we hid behind a potted plant. It was a perfect spot because we could see Mason and look through a window to the inside of the room. Then we heard the twins talk.

"So… Kyouya…," Hikaru started as he and his brother popped up behind the stoic second year, both putting their hands on his shoulders.

"You seemed to be having a good time with the new girl yesterday…," Kaoru continued.

"What was her name again? Blacksmith?" Hikaru questioned, placing a finger on his chin.

"No, something that started with an 'm'," Kaoru added, mirroring his brother. "Maria? Masu?" (AN: that's "trout" in Japanese)

"Her name is Mason and I do not like her that way," Kyouya stated, proceeding with his incessant typing on his laptop.

Mason bit her lip as she hid behind the door.

"We never said you liked her…," Tamaki said, smirking as he placed his hands on Kyouya's shoulders and looked over his classmate's shoulder at the laptop screen.

Kyouya closed the laptop with an open palm then pushed up his glasses with the index and middle fingers of his other hand. Closing his eyes, he said, "I can assure you that I do not like her because…" He removed his fingers and, as he turned his head to face the other Hosts waiting for his explanation, said smiling, "…I staged the whole date."

It hit Mason like a ton of bricks to the face. She gasped almost inaudibly, frowning and putting a fist in front of her mouth.

"It was all a ruse. I pretended to like her for my own personal gain."

"But Kyouya-sempai, I thought you were over that manipulation thing," Haruhi said.

"I am, but… one can't break lifelong habits all too easily."

Mason, squeezing her eyes shut, turned her head away from the door then ran down the hall and into Kitchen 4.

Asami and I sighed as we shared a look. Staring after Mason for a few seconds, we went back to listening in on the Hosts.

"Yeah, I guess so," Haruhi replied. "But it's not nice to toy with a girl's feelings and act like you like her. Especially when they really like you like Mei-chan does."

"Who says I was acting?" Kyouya said, smirking as he closed his eyes.

"Wait. But you said you didn't like her that way," Hikaru stated, staring at Kyouya with his eyes half-lidded – as did his brother.

"Yeah," Kaoru added. "Stop being so contradictory, Kyouya-sempai, and just tell us the truth."

"Hm," Kyouya snorted, placing a fist under his chin and his elbow on the table. "I'm not sure exactly… **what** the truth is…"

The whole room stood still and pitch black in shock as everyone suddenly turned pale white, sporting wide eyes and gaping open mouths. Except for Mori, of course. He just kept his stoic face.

Tamaki, nervously pointing a shaky finger at Kyouya, stuttered, "K-K-K-Kyou…ya… doesn't know… something…?"

It was silent for a few seconds until the Hitachiins and Tamaki began to freak out, wailing and flailing their arms around as they ran all over the room.

It was funny, but Asami and I didn't feel like watching dudes freak out anymore, so we headed back to Kitchen 4.

...

That chapter was a bit longer than I'm used to… But did you like it? Did you even see that coming?

Please give an honest review and check out the poll on my page. See you in chapter six (I've been putting off thanking my reviewers, so I will do that as well)! Ciao.


	6. Chapter 6

First things first. Thank you: alexahoshiumi, Hope-Hazard, Milky Mentos, AmatureAuthor, and randomwaffle for reviewing my story. Also, thank you babbitrulez for being an awesome collab buddy. Guys, she sent me lots of funny stuff. PM her and thank her! Haha.

Disclaimer: It's really not dis-claiming it because I never claimed to own OHSHC in the first place. I'm honored that you think I did.

Now that **that** is out of the way... Kyouya's turned into a heartbreaker, Kaoru likes a girl, and Mori's made a friend. How could this turn out?

...

When we entered, it was an interesting scene.

"Mason, calm down. I'm sure he was just playing a cruel joke on his friends or something…," Keiko said to her hurting friend.

As Michi silently and soothingly rubbed Mason's back, Ren tried to cheer up the depressed Izanami member. ...With cake.

Ren took a forkful of strawberry cake and tried to push it into Mason's frowning mouth, only succeeding in pushing around the sad girl's lips.

Jun stood in a corner, playing a Pac-dude (his new favorite game) because he had no idea what to do in this situation. Silly boy.

"JUN!" Mason yelled. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND! GET **OVER** HERE!" Note to self: do **not** get on Mason's bad side when she's upset.

He held up his hand. "Just let me get this last cherry-"

"**NOW!**"

Asami and I ran over to him, grabbed his game, and slammed it against the counter. "You don't want her to get any madder," we advised.

As he (finally) took in the scene, his eyes grew wide with terror. We shoved him towards Mason. His shoes made a loud screeching sound against the floor, an annoying rubber-against-linoleum noise.

She grabbed him arm and jerked him towards her, weeping on his shirt.

"Aw, c'mon, I just got this dry cleaned..."

Mason became infuriated, her eyes shooting little flames.

"Oh, uh, o-kayyy... Shhh..." He moved her head to the crook of his neck as he stroked her hair.

Kyouya walked through the door, looking as happy as ever. We all (except for Mason, who was buried in Jun's neck) sent him a death stare.

"Uh... I was just coming to... ask Mason to... help me gather more information... on... Western... culture..." It took him a bit to notice we were using our (not really) patented group glare. "Why-"

"Mason doesn't want to 'gather information on Western culture' with you. Get out of here." Asami and I tried to make him leave.

"But, uh... bu-uh..." I guess he didn't quite understand the words 'get out'.

"Mason?" Jun said, glancing at Kyouya, "Sempai is an idiot." He pushed her hair back and kindly kissed her forehead. Jun is the sweetest, most lovable guy I know.

Kyouya closed his mouth, turned around, and walked back through the door. His pupils had dilated to the size of pinpricks.

"...Serves him right..." Keiko always knew what to say in these situations.

The first bell for class rang in our ears.

Mason grasped tighter onto Jun's shirt. "I can't go to class! Kyou-san is in every one!"

Keiko pried Mason off of the boy's shirt. "It's okay," she said, "I'll protect you." I seriously doubted that Keiko could do anything apart from smacking someone across the face.

We shoved everyone out the door. "We can't be late for class because of some dim-witted boy."

After we locked the door, I noticed something I was lacking: a book bag. It was in our original club room! Dang it!

"Hey, guys, my backpack is in the other room. I'm going to... go now..." No one was paying attention to me because of Mason's current situation. I shrugged and ran down the other hall.

My footsteps against the marble floor echoed off of the high ceilings. "...Hello?" _Hello, hello, hello._ "Echo!" _Echo, echo, echo._ That was fun, but I really had to get my stuff. As I looked up at the largest crystal chandelier I'd ever seen, I ran into someone.

"Yoshi-chan! What are you doing here?"

"Kao-chan?" It was strange to see him without his brother. It was almost like he was missing his other half.

"Why isn't your sister here with you?"

"I was about to ask the same to you... Except... you have a brother, so I guess it wouldn't be the same-"

"Yoshi-chan. When can we go out again?"

I froze for a second. I've only known this guy for one day and already, he wants to go out with me again?

"Please, answer. Hikaru is looking for me and I really need to get to class."

Oh crap. "I really need to get my stuff, or I'll be late, too."

Kaoru looked away. "I'll... I'll help you. Hikaru'll kill me for this but... there's a secret passage way right through here," he said, pointing to a curtain.

"A secret passageway?"

He nodded.

"A curtain?" I asked, pretending to be stupid. "How's that a secret passageway..."

"No, it's **behind** the curtains...," Kaoru said, rolling his eyes.

"I was kidding, man," I said, walking over to the curtain. I pulled back the drape and saw...! A wall. I looked at Kaoru over my shoulder with my eyes half-lidded. "...There's nothing there..."

"I know," he answered, eyes closed and smirking like the idiot he was. "Now let's go." He turned and began walking out of the room with his backpack slung over his shoulder.

I walked up next to him, glaring at his grinning face. "You… really… suck… You know that?"

Kaoru randomly stopped right before he went through the doors.

I kept going. "What's wrong, Kao-chan? You don't just randomly st— Oof!" I fell on the ground after bumping into something. Actually, some**one**. I looked up and saw a guy with red hair. "Uhhh... Who the heck are you?"

His face started to turn as red as his hair. It was pretty funny.

I stood up, picked up my backpack from next to me, and brushed myself off. Looking up at the guy, I held out my hand and smiled. "Hey. I'm first year Yoshiaki Nakamura. Nice to meet you."

"Uhh..." The guy hesitated for a moment then ran.

I looked out the doors and down the hall, only seeing him turn a corner. I looked back to Kaoru and asked, pointing over my shoulder with my thumb, "Who was **that**?"

"That was Bossa Nova," Kaoru said, starting to walk again.

I followed. "Are you sure his name's 'Bossa Nova'?" I asked, confused. "It sounds kinda weird..."

"I **think** that's what it is... Ah well. We better get to class. Hikaru and Asami-san are probably waiting for us."

"Oh yeaaahhh...," I said. I had forgotten Asami was waiting for us. And then I remembered. "Oh crud! Class! We've gotta get to class!" With that, I took off running for Class 1-A.

When I finally made it, I realized Kaoru hadn't been running with me. I rolled my eyes. "He's gonna be late...," I muttered. Right after I said that, I noticed Kaoru and Hikaru talking to each other as they sat on their desks. "What the...?"

"Yoshiaki! You're here!" Asami said, grabbing me up in a hug. "How… did he… get here…?" I hissed, still wrapped up in my sister's arms.

"How did who do what...?" she asked, looking at me with some weird 'innocent/confused face'.

"How... did Kaoru... get to class... before me...?" I hissed again, narrowing my eyes at the Hitachiins.

"Huh," Asami said, letting me go. She looked at the Hitachiins, too. "He must've used the secret passageway."

"**WHA**-AT?" I shouted, spouting anger all over. "THERE REALLY **WAS** A SECRET PASSAGEWAY? THAT IDIOT! I'M GONNA KILL—!"

"Re-**laaax**, Yoshiaki," my twin said, placing a calming hand on my shoulder as she put the side of her face next to mine. "I was just kidding. There's no secret passageway in this school. Kasanoda-san and I showed me the school and we checked everywhere." She closed her eyes and moved her hand like she was waving as she continued, "No secret passageways."

"Then how did he...? Guh... Idiot."

Kaoru, as his brother continued to talk, winked and smirked at me.

I pushed out my lower lip then stuck out my tongue. Turning back to my sister, who had already sat at her desk, I thought of what she had said before. "'Kasanoda-san?'"

"Yeah. He's kinda tallish, has bright red hair, and this really cool-looking face."

"You mean Bossa Nova?"

"No. Iiiiit's... Ka. Sa. No. Da," she said slowly, staring blankly at me.

"... Oh. Wait. Why isn't he in **this** class?"

"Oh, he's in Class 1-D. His Dad's a gangster," she explained dismissively, "and he's training Kasanoda to be a great gangster, too, which is great, but really, it's not great, 'cause then no one knows how great he is and they won't say 'Look how great he is,' which isn't great. You know?"

"He sounds really… Great. ... Do you liiiike him...?" I asked as I smirked slyly at my sister.

"N-no! What would make you think that?" she exclaimed, blushing furiously as I covered my snickers with my hand.

"No-thiiing...," I sing-songed quietly, still smirking.

"Oh, shutup," Asami said, turning back to the front.

"I'm just say—"

"Teacher's here," she interrupted, putting her hand over my mouth. "Quiet."

I licked her hand.

"Ah! Dangit, Yoshi!"

"Asami-san," the teacher said. "Please be quiet during the lesson."

She sunk down in her chair, blushing. "Yes, Tanaka-sensei."

I laughed quietly.

…..

The school day was **finally** over. Asami and I walked to Kitchen 4 to join our other friends.

Mason was sitting in a corner, her back against the wall. She had gotten over her despair and was now unimaginably chill.

It actually scared me a bit. What happened to the buckets of tears and fistfuls of fire? "Uh… What's with Mason? She looks-"

"Okay?" Keiko nodded vigorously. "I know. In the middle of the day she just… just snapped out of it. I was shielding her with everything I had- because Kyou-san kept staring at us then looking away- and she just… She got my attention and said 'Lookie here.'" Keiko began using her mock-Mason voice, "'You don't gotta do this for me. I don't need no stinkin' protection.'" (A/N: Not **that** kind of protection, you perv) "Whatever. She's just weird sometimes."

The door to the club room clicked open and we all turned our heads to see who it was.

"Welco-," Asami and I started to say. We paused when we saw Kasanoda come through the doorway.

"Kasa-chan!" Asami cried out happily, running to the redhead.

When she hugged him, he blushed, smiling awkwardly.

She let go and I asked, looking up at him, "So what brings you here? Bossa Nova?"

He sighed. "It's 'Kasanoda'..."

"Oh yeah!" I said, holding up an index finger. I pulled my sister over to me with one arm, squishing her against my side. "Asami told me that earlier."

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Keiko said to Kasanoda, putting her face close to his and squishing her index finger on his nose.

"Uh..." He hesitated. I thought he was going to run again. He didn't.

"I told him to visit me here," Asami explained, putting an arm around Kasanoda's shoulder.

"Y-yeah. What she said," the dude said, pointing to my sister.

Keiko backed up from Kasanoda, crossing her arms and saying, "...All right..."

Asami moved back next to me.

"So how did...," I said, gesturing between my sister and Kasanoda with a hand, "...**this** happen? Where was **I**?"

"Asleep" was her quick reply.

"Ugggh... Really?"

"Yeah. You fall asleep every night at almost exactly 10," Asami said dismissively.

Michi and Ren nodded. Asami and I had slept over at their vacation home in Okinawa before. They knew.

I grumbled in annoyance. Sighing, I said, "That was last night-slash-this-morning, then?"

Asami closed her eyes and slowly nodded her head twice.

"So why don't you tell us about your little night escapades?" Keiko asked my sister.

"Yeah. I'd like something to take my mind off of Ootori-sama...," Mason added.

"Ooh... Last name basis...," I whispered to Asami and Jun, shielding my mouth from the others with my hand. "That's bad..."

Jun and Asami nodded in agreement.

"I thought you said you were **over** Kyou-chan," Ren stated.

"Eh?" Mason calmed down after a second, sweatdropping and frowning. She closed her eyes and smoothed down her hair. Opening her eyes, she said, "I have. I still remember him, though..."

"Right," Michi muttered.

"What was that, Michi-sempai?" Mason shouted, pushing her face in front of Michi's face.

"Anywaaaaays...," Keiko interrupted, prompting Mason to back away from the taller girl. She pointed an open hand (palm up) at my sister. "Asami? Would you like to tell us what happened?"

"All right," Asami started. "So I was really bored and Yoshi was sleeping."

"Shutup."

"Whatever. So I figured I'd go explore the school since it's so close to the house. I scale the building, walk across the roof, and then enter through this open air conditioning duct."

"Oooh, a rebel. I guess you're the **naughty** type now." Ren giggled, then received Asami's freezing glare. That glare made Kasanoda melt (ironically). Hehehe.

"You guys better shut up, because if you keep interrupting, you won't hear the good stuff."

"Good stuff?" I yelled, tackling her to the floor. "TELL ME! I'M YOUR TWIN! WE SHARE FREAKING **DNA** FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

She shoved me off of her, blushing insanely, because her man-candy was right there, laughing. Laughing? It almost didn't suit his face.

"Well," she started. I almost interrupted again just to get on her nerves, but I was a decent sister. I'd let her know afterwards to make absolutely **sure** I was being a good girl. "The air conditioning units are really freaking dusty. I slid through, and when I finally touched down on the ground, I had a big dust bunny-marshmallow-monster thing on my butt.

"Sooo... Then I see this guy with bright red hair and walk up to him. I tap him on the shoulder and he totally freaks out," she continued, laughing a little. "Then we take a walk around the school like through all the classrooms and the Host Club room. We—"

"Wait. So you passed by my backpack and didn't get it for me. Is that correct?" I asked.

"That is correct," Asami answered, not seeming to care at all.

I let her continue after I grumbled a few complaints.

"As we walked around, we found out that we have a lot in common." Asami began counting on her fingers. "We both like animals."

"We both like kick-the-can," Kasanoda mentioned.

"You both have anger issues," I said.

"I DO **NOT** HAVE ANGER ISSUES!" They both yelled. Then they looked at each other and blushed. Did they just shout at me in unison? That was supposed to be mine and Asami's thing! I shook off my jealousy.

"Anyways," Asami said, closing her eyes and backing off, "We both have awesome hair."

"Oh, get over yourself...," I commented, rolling my eyes and waving my hand in dismissal.

"We both hate wearing cat ears and maid outfits..."Seeing all the confused faces in the room, she added, "Don't ask."

"Back to the story, please," Keiko said.

"Rightrightright. So I got out of the duct—"

"With a big dust bunny-marshmallow-monster thing on your butt...!" I interjected, laughing.

"Yeees...," Asami grumbled.

"Wait. Didn't you already say this part?" Ren asked, Michi nodding her head behind her.

"Oh yeah," Asami agreed, giggling and looking openly at Kasanoda. Like I said, she's not a giggler.

"O-kaaaay...," I drawled like Mason sometimes did. "So where's the good stuff?"

"That... **was** the good stuff..." Asami tilted her head like a confused puppy.

"What a rip."

…

Did you like chapter six? Most of this one was babbitrulez, so give her some credit. Um… yeeaaahh… review because we need your feedback. See you next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

I hope you liked last chapter! Sorry if you thought the Asami-Kasanoda thing happened kinda fast, babbitrulez is a crazed fan girl (don't you **dare** delete this, babbitrulez – babbitrulez: **grrr**…).

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda OHSHC not mine blah blah blah wish it was fan girl fan girl fan girl obsession obsession bleh.

I don't know what else to say because I stopped getting feedback last chapter. I don't know if you like it or if I should just stop. Should I?

Oh well. This chapter... is different. Yeeaaah. So go forth and conquer!

…

We all turned to face who spoke.

"Kao-chan! Hika-san! What are you guys doing here?" I ran towards my new friends.

Ren smiled and laughed like a little girl. "Honey-chan!" She scampered to **her** buddy.

Michi and Mori nodded a silent greeting to each other. Tamaki stood protectively behind Haruhi, glaring at Jun, and Kyouya stood as an outcast in the far corner. Mason watched his every move, her face blank of all emotion. I couldn't be sure if she was over him or not…

"…What are you doing here?" I repeated.

Hikaru grimaced. "Kaoru had an idea."

I looked back at my sister, but she was too lost in Kasanoda's small brown eyes. She was being pretty discreet about it while they discussed something, sure, but I knew what she was doing. I'm not sure why, but it sort of hurt me inside.

"What-"

"Shhh." Kaoru put his fingers over my lips. What the heck was he doing? "I was thinking we could go swimming. It would be fun, right?"

I shook my head. "Nah. I don't swim." I hoped they didn't see through my bluff.

The twins gave me a confused look as they leaned against a counter. "You **don't** swim?" they asked in incredulous unison.

My sister poked her head in. "She **can't** swim, actually. Neither can I. So uhhh…" She waved a hand at them. "Shoo." Gee thanks, sis.

"No thanks," Hikaru started.

"We'd like to stay here if you don't mind," Kaoru finished.

"Whaaaaaatever," Asami said, rolling her eyes.

The twins shared what was probably the most mischievous look I'd ever seen on a dude's face.

"So… when do you wanna go swimming?" I asked, a little uneasy. Neither Asami nor I could swim and the twins were acting a little unnerving.

"Oh, maybe in a week or in a couple days or... something..." Kaoru muttered, slipping his arm around me.

"...Or now," Hikaru whispered. I probably wasn't supposed to hear him, but c'mon he was pretty loud for the best spies in the world (i.e. my sister and I) (AN - babbitrulez: i.e. disrobing...? i.e. getting nay-key? nude? in the buff? oh-natural? posing for a picture? ... sorry. back to the story now).

Asami and I gasped. It was the weekend, so we could all visit our parent's place in Hokkaido! Plus, it was still summer, right? First week of school still feels like the summer, right? **Right?**

She grabbed my hand (and finally paid some attention to me, surprise surprise). "We're going on-!" she started.

"-a field trip, yo!" I'd been waiting to say that for some odd reason.

Tamaki rubbed his chin and furrowed his eyebrows. "That sounds strangely familiar..."

I shrugged as Asami and I commented, "Must have been in the atmosphere."

Haruhi waved her hands in front of our faces. "Wait, what do you mean? A field trip? To where?"

I turned to Kyouya. It seemed like he should have said the location by now. Wouldn't he have, like, calculated the invitation chances or something?

His eyes closed for a second.

"Ootori-sama? Where are they planning on taking us?" Mason said his name politely. She was taking this well...

Unlike Kyouya. He cringed like someone had pinched him in a very awkward spot that I'd rather not mention... if you know what I mean.

"Velvet Sea Theme Park and Hotel, Hokkaido location," he answered gruffly as he stared across the room. Well… more like **glared**…

The twins snickered, muttering the word 'girlfriend'.

I narrowed my eyes at them.

Tamaki and Haruhi nodded, muttering, "That would be fun."

Kyouya continued, pushing up his glasses, "I'm not sure it would be smart to leave this weekend, because we have things to study for-"

Silence for a moment.

"You can tell he's making it up because he's not using big words," I said, and then walked over to him. My sister followed.

"We already passed our entrance exams, right?" Asami coaxed.

"And I bet even though you're such a hot guy, you didn't get to enjoy your summer." Buttering people up was a specialty that I never really dropped from being a kid.

Kaoru looked at me questionably.

I tried to send him the message that yes, I thought he was much hotter than Kyouya.

Mason furrowed her eyebrows at me. Yeah. She still liked him.

"If all else fails to get through, a lot of business guys come to talk to us because we're just awesome like that," I continued.

Asami finished, "...Aaand because they want mom and dad to use their services."

Still no response. "Kyouya-sempai?" I touched his arm.

"Fine, I'll go. But just to show you imbeciles how pointless anything of this nature is," he snapped sharply.

"Sounds like **some**one's on his question mark," Keiko giggled. We (everyone except Kyouya) laughed along.

"So!" I clapped my hands then unrolled a very large map and schedule. As I did this, Asami pulledout a red marker. Don't ask where we pulled it from. "I say we should drop our stuff off **here**, and then eat **here**, then hang out **here**…"

"Then we should ride **these** rides, snack over **here**…"

By the time we'd finished, the map was illegible and marked over several times with random hearts and initials (no, it doesn't matter whose. It's really none of your business! ...KH+YN – and yes, Asami snickered when she saw me secretively scribbling them in there).

Tamaki twitched. Kasanoda peeked at Asami.

"…Or, or, **or**…," Asami started, catching his drift.

"Seal," I quipped, smirking.

"We could make it an adventure," Asami said after sticking out her tongue at me.

Hmm. I **did** like adventuring...

...

The next morning, we met bright at early at Tessaiga Jet service, where we always board, free of charge, and fly wherever. There's an easier way to get to Hokkaido (via underwater train system), but I find it absolutely terrifying. Most of them won't do anything if one of us doesn't want to. **Most **of the time.

Keiko's dad, Kohaku Isayama, owned the private jet line.

"Isayama-san!" I yelled. I was a morning person, so I was pretty hyper. Everyone else jumped at my shrill voice.

"Yoshi-san," he said, shaking my hand.

"Do you have room for fifteen? We're going to Hokkaido. ...Well, we're **all** going to Hokkaido." I looked at everyone.

Tamaki was holding a small stuffed bear while in his matching blue teddy bear-themed pajamas. If looks could kill, then I'd be dead ten-fold because of Kyouya's menacing glare. Mori and Michi looked as nonchalant as ever. In their arms, Honey and Ren lay sleeping. They looked adorable. My sister had fallen asleep against Keiko, Jun, and Mason, who twitched in their sleep. Haruhi looked as if someone had applied muscle relaxer on her whole face. The twins were snuggled next to each other on a bench (aww... so cute...). Kasanoda, strangely, wasn't sleeping.

"Wow. Big group today," Isayama-san was saying, "But yes, I can fly you guys out in twenty minutes."

"Yeah, thanks." I barely paid attention to him.

Kasanoda looked my way and smiled.

"Excuse me." I slipped away from Keiko's dad. "Kasanoda-san?"

"Yeah?" He was pretty fidgety.

"..." I honestly forgot what I was going to say to him. He was just standing there, suitcase slung over his back, lookin' pretty.

"Ami-chan said... she said there's an animal shelter with a whole bunch of injured animals near VelSea. Do you think I could maybe... visit it when we get there? If it's not too much trouble, of course." Gosh, this guy was strange. I looked at him. This guy's looks were polar opposite from his heart. Someone who wants to nurse animals back to health could never be a mob king like his dad wants him to be.

He smiled. "Yeah, I'll show you. No problem." Odd guy.

For the next fifteen minutes, I tried to count how many words I made Mori and Michi say. By the time the jet was ready, I was at a solid zero (aside from a couple chuckles).

I made Mori and Michi cover their sleeping buddies' ears before yelling "ALL **ABOARD**!" to avoid any morning hostility. I'd heard from his friends that Honey was a complete menace in the mornings if he was awoken before he wanted to be awake. I know from experience (Ren) that the smaller and more innocent the person, the more pissed off they are when they wake up.

Practically everyone stared me down as they stepped onto the sleek black jet, including my mopey non-morning-person sister. The interior of the jet was covered in green and black leather and felt-like material. Up front, there was a TV built into the wall. I sat in front of it and grabbed the remote. Kaoru led his brother to sit beside me, and he smiled as he laid his head on my shoulder. Everyone else collapsed wherever they could find a spot.

I didn't know how people could go back to sleep after waking up: it was absolutely impossible for me to do. I sighed and turned on the TV screen, flipping through the channels.

"Try Grower's sunflower seeds! In honey-roasted, salte-"

"-so go to Bullseye for all of your daily needs-"

"Khorizon phone service is tops! Just ask our custome-"

I settled on Thomas and Jeremy, a show I'd watched in my childhood about an Andean Mountain cat and a chinchilla. The simple plot line and violence always seemed to keep my attention.

"Thirty minutes," the pilot whispered to me. I smiled to myself and thought happy thoughts. Thirty minutes to paradise. Thirty minutes to paradise. Thirty. Minutes. … Pa. Ra. Dise.

...

When we landed, I knew I was home. The strong lavender scent from Furano wafted towards us as we stepped off the jet.

"Tell Isayama-san that we all greatly appreciate his letting us use his service!" I yelled to the pilot. "And thank you for flying us!"

He nodded and tipped his awesome pilot's hat. "Anytime."

It was the perfect temperature in Hokkaido. So perfect… we might not even use the limo.

Hikaru rubbed his eyes. "So... where's our ride?"

Everyone else, aside from Asami, murmured agreements.

My sister and I shared a quick look and nodded. "Mopeds, anyone?" we asked.

"What's a... moped?" Tamaki really was clueless. Wow. Maybe he'd just been too lost in his club or something, but he **must** know there's an outside world. We could show him. If he wanted to see what we had to offer.

"Well, Tamaki-sempai, a moped is-," I started.

"-a motorized bicycle-," Asami continued.

"-that has pedals in addition to-," I explained.

"-a low-powered gasoline engine-," Asami added.

"-designed for low-speed operation," we finished together. It had been a while since I'd taken turns speaking with my sister. I'd been starting to miss it. I'd been starting to miss **her**.

"**AH**-HA HA HA HA HA HA!" A piercing voice cackled. The strange sound of a powerful motor drudged from somewhere beneath the ground. The floor began to spin then ascend, slowly spiraling out of the ground. There was a girl with brown hair, sitting in a chair, with a monkey eating a banana beside her.

"**MONKEY!**" Keiko ran full speed and jumped, landing on the platform. I think she sent the girl into shock. Keiko took no notice, grabbing the monkey and hugging it tightly.

My sister and I tilted our heads to opposite sides. "Who the hell are you?"

Kyouya sighed deeply. "Renge, what are you doing here?"

Mason glared at the new girl. "_Renge, what are you doing here?_" she mocked, tossing her hair.

Renge regained her composure. "What? A girl can't take a short weekend-long vacation every once in a while?

She did some super girly hand movements then jumped down off the raised area. Keiko was still up there, squeezing the life out of the poor monkey. If you can't tell by now, Keiko loves monkeys (A/N: why isn't it monk**ie**s? That's one of those weird words, I guess).

Ren hid behind Honey. "She's scary! I'm so... startled!" (A/N: That's an inside joke to anyone who watched Southpark episodes: Pandemic 1 and Pandemic 2)

The girl cackled again. "So you guys have found perfect matches to your identities!"

"What?" Hikaru said.

Kaoru asked, "**Matches**?"

"Everyone except for my dear Kyouya, of course!" Renge waved at the dark-haired teen.

Mason snorted.

She twirled around, eventually pointing at everyone. "Honey has an innocent little Lolita! Mori has a tall, cool, silent girl! Kaoru gets a mischievous, yet sensitive twin, the younger of the two. Ooooh, it's so cute!" She pointed at me. I looked half-lidded at Kaoru, who blushed and shrugged. Honey and Ren were running around going "Blehh!" and wiping their tongues.

Renge continued. "Hikaru is paired with the more tomboyish, still devilish twin that was never originally looking for a relationship."

"What? No!" Hikaru, Asami, and Kasanoda said. I giggled.

"Tamaki gets the inviting, spunky girl with crazy colored hair!"

Keiko paused in her monkey-hugging and waved at Tamaki. "Hey."

"And Haruhi, sweet Haruhi, her match is the equally oblivious Jun!"

Tamaki blew off steam as his face quickly turned red like it had filled up with red Kool-aid (yeah, I get that from Asami and I's Louisiana side, sorry). "I WILL **NOT** HAVE MY DAUGHTER PAIRED WITH THIS **PERVERT! **I'D RATHER THE **TWINS** TAKE HER TO **THEIR **HOUSE AND-" He went on and on, but everyone ignored him. Haruhi peered at Jun, who waved. She blushed. I don't think it registered with Jun, the fact that she's blushed, or the fact that she might... that she might **like** him. Oh well... Only time could tell how this could turn out. Aaand… then he started breathing fire. "LOOK AT ME! I'M BREATHING **FIRE**! I'M BREATHING FIRRRRE! YOU'VE TURNED THE HOST CLUB KING INTO A DRAGON! I AM THE DRAGON KIIING!"

We all looked at each other for a minute as Tamaki stopped ranting and began to only breathe heavily. "So..." I started. "I guess we'll just take a limo?"

"Yeah," they all agreed.

...

Originally, I wasn't going to put the part after 'thirty minutes to paradise', but then I decided the chapter should be longer.

ANYWAY. Did you like the chapter? I hope you did. Please review. I'm not sure if I should discontinue or not... TO BE CONTINUED? ...Just kidding. I'm still going.

Edit: If you want a cameo, just PM me or review. This next chapter has lots of chances for those. Just leave your name, physical appearance, and if you want me to get it right, your general attitude. Okay? Okay. CHAPTER 8 AWAAAAAY!


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone? Hello? iGothic96 here, apologizing a million times over for being so needy! I was also half asleep when I typed up that angsty thing so... I'm sorry again! I'm a little dramatic (*cough* a little?) sometimes...I hope you understand...

Now that that's out of the way (even though I still have a guilty conscience)...

This chapter is probably one of my favorites so far. It was so fun to write! I just hope you likey the chappie as well.

I'm disclaiming OHSHC because I have to. I am also disclaiming Umbrella Beach by Owl City.

Uh... enjoy. I guess.

And I'm just saying, I think Renge just disappeared. Sadly, she **will** be back. Not in **this **chapter, but soon.

...

I watched as the limo drove off, whipping up dust up behind the wheels.

Everyone looked up: The hotel was 15 stories of pure awesomeness (A/N: don't question my over-use of the word 'awesome'... It's an awesome word), built up beautifully with shells covering every inch of the outside wall. Since my parents were animal loving people, they built little alcoves into the sides of the building, and birds would nest there.

I distinctly heard someone mutter, "Damn rich people..."

"YOSHIIII!" A boy my age with long brown hair ran at me, almost tackling me to the ground.

"RAIDEEEEEN!" I yelled back, constricting the life out of my buddy. Raiden Kokawa was a boy Asami and I had met when we were only small children, maybe 4 or 5. His parents frequently stayed at VelSea to relax with their son out of their hair. The first day we saw him, we knew he'd be our best friend for life.

"Guys? This is Raiden. He's... he's awesome." (A/N: I think you guys should start an awesome count, haha.)

Kaoru turned his head and slowly held out his hand. "Uh, hi?" Why was he acting so weird?

Asami shook her head. "That's not much of a hello. EVERYBODY NOW!"

Only the Izanamis and a nervous Kasanoda said, "Hi, Raiden!"

I sighed. "Raiden, can you tell Uchida-sensei we're back? We're just going to take the old rooms. C'mon everyone."

As he sped off to the Employee room, Asami and I led everyone else through the lobby (with 25 foot marble ceilings), down the hallway (that had chandeliers slightly smaller than the ones at school), and into the elevators (made of bulletproof glass [just in case]).

Asami smiled. "Remember when we would-"

"-pretend the floors were getting dropped-" I continued.

"-out from under us?" We sighed. "Those were the days."

The twins shook their heads. "You guys are weird."

Maybe. But I think we scared Tamaki right out of his... pajamas. Were we all still...?

Yup. Jammy-clad we were.

"The... uh- the elevator floor won't **rea**lly drop, will it?"

The twins grinned evilly. "I dunno boss, it doesn't look that **stable**..."

That made up his mind. "I'm climbing the stairs!"

"Al**ri**-ight," Asami and I sang, "but we're on the top **flo**-or!" Everyone else stepped into the two elevators. When he saw Jun follow Haruhi into the other elevator, Tamaki turned into that angry dragon guy again. He ran towards the stairs with new-found energy.

As the elevator started moving upwards, I leaned against Kaoru. "You know, I've heard the best things happen in elevators..."

"I'd hate to burst your bubble," Hikaru said, "but I don't think anything would happen in one you can see through." I grunted. Asami nodded, her arm latched onto Kasanoda's. Keiko giggled. She had stolen that girl's monkey! Oh well. I'm sure she didn't need it. Mason just stared out over the empty hall, tracing invisible words on the glass, as if she hadn't heard people speak.

Kaoru hadn't said anything. "Kao-chan? Are you okay?" Being quiet was **definitely** unlike him.

The elevator stopped on floor fifteen, where Tamaki had just arrived. He had hairs strewn across his head and he was breathing deeply, but he made it. I was surprised.

My phone vibrated: it was a text from Raiden. I checked it as we filed out of the elevator. 'The whole floor is yours. Enjoy :)'

"Guys! We have the whole floor! Room wherever you want." The crowd mumbled and most everyone chose their rooms.

"I'll... just... stay... here..." Tamaki gasped, collapsing on the floor.

My sister and I, of course, were sharing a room. Who with was the question. Michi, Ren, Mason, and Keiko were sharing, as were Mori, Honey and Jun. Kyouya chose a room to himself. . "I can't trust anyone here, even if we share responsibility in the Host club," was Kyouya's reasoning behind his choice. I gave everyone their room keys and let them go to town (c'mon... if you practically **live** there, you **have **to have extra room keys for **your** floor).

I started talking to no one in general. "I don't want to wake anyone up at six when I get up..."

Hikaru looked at his brother, then at me, and then grinned like the Grinch. "**I** wouldn't mind sharing rooms with you, Yoshi-san..." He seized my hand and pulled me towards him. Kaoru hadn't even hugged me like that. I shoved him off of me, blushing. Kaoru had done nothing to prevent his brother's actions.

We sat there for a few seconds, our eyes darting everywhere. Asami felt the awkwardness of the situation, so she called Haruhi over. "Haru-san? Do **you** have a room yet?"

She shook her head. "Nah."

"Wanna stay in our room with us? It would be fun!" Both my sister and I really tried to persuade her. She shrugged, and then nodded.

I peered at the twins: Hikaru was wearing an odd in-love smile, and Kaoru actually beamed at her. Immediate jealousy sizzled in my mind. That's not fair! **She** could make him smile **and** pay attention? Grrr...

"So it's settled," Asami said happily, " Haru-san is rooming with us!"

"Who do **we** room with?" the twins asked indifferently. I looked around.

"Looks like you guys have Kasanoda-san and Tama-sempai." They were the only ones still in the hall. Well, Tamaki was passed out on the floor. He **was** still there though.

They turned their heads. "Tamaki and Bossa Nova?"

"IT'S **KAS**ANODA, DO YOU WANT TO DIE?" Asami yelled, holding a fist in each of their faces. Kasanoda chuckled darkly (A/N: if this is chuckling... hehehe... then what's chuckling **darkly**?).

Hikaru backed away. He picked up the still-KO-Tamaki and dragged him into their room. Kasanoda followed. Asami sighed and left with Haruhi behind her.

Kaoru and I were alone. We'd only ever been alone once before, and that was because I accidentally ran into him in the hallway. Now it was... on purpose for sure, but the air was thick and uncomfortable.

I started to slither off, but he grasped my hand and held it tight. When I looked into his eyes, I saw a mixture of emotions, and it was very complicated to determine which one was strongest. ...His eyes were green. I'd never actually noticed what a pretty olive his eyes were.

"Do you... do you... am I good enough for you?"

My eyes widened. Is he **good** enough for me? He wasn't even sounding like himself! I was too shocked to speak.

He paused. "...I'm being silly, aren't I? I mean, if you like **him**, I shouldn't get in your way**-**"

"Kaoru," I started, leaving out his honorific, "Raiden's my **friend. **I haven't seen him since this time last year. I **missed** him."

Kaoru twisted his mouth wryly. He seemed content with my logic, but I wasn't. He began to leave...

But our fingers were still intertwined. I wasn't ready to let go quite yet.

My heart started beating fast. It was so loud; I wouldn't doubt him hearing it. "I really like you. You're sweet, sensitive, caring, understanding, adorable..." I hugged him, breathing in his scent heavily. He resisted for a second before embracing me, his head on my shoulder. "I'd never pass up an opportunity like you."

I'd have loved to stay like that, in his arms, forever. Eventually, though, we had to move. I'd remembered the promise I made to Kasanoda, and I wasn't about to break it.

"Yoshi-chan?" He asked, his hands still holding mine.

"No honorific. Try again."

He grinned. "Yoshi? Can we do something tonight?"

I flushed for a second. Then I got my mind out of the gutter. My imagination lately... it wasn't the **best**. "Can we talk about it in an hour? I have a... prior commitment."

He nodded questionably, giving my hand a last squeeze before slipping into his room. "Look at me," he whispered, "I've turned into my brother..." I didn't know what he meant by that, so I couldn't be sure if it was good or bad. I guess... I guess I didn't know Kaoru's brother at all. That would be my next project.

Before I went to retrieve Kasanoda, I left to peek in on Kyouya. I knocked on his door, then used my master keycard and barged in.

His laptop was open, but he was nowhere to be found. I guessed he was in the bathroom, changing into something more comfortable. I sat down on his bed, looking at his vacant screen. He had been piecing together a montage of the Hosts, for advertising I guessed. There were pictures of everyone with rose petals swirling around them, some of them shirtless. I liked the shirtless ones. A lot.

I heard Kyouya's bathroom door open. I swiveled around to see him towel-drying his head. I guess he had just taken a shower or something. Steam was coming off of his bare shoulders. He was hot, literally!

I sat, frozen, on the edge of the bed, reminding myself that this was the guy that **didn't** want to be here.

He was still unaware that I was there. He stretched, put on his glasses, and looked straight at me. I waved.

"What are you doing here? I believe this is **my** room for the time being."

"Dude," I said, closing his laptop, "This is **vacation**. Relax, un**wind**, chill."

He was silent for a minute. "I guess it **is** a vacation..."he said finally. He gazed down at me, the look in his eyes suddenly hungry. It freaked me out, so I scrambled off of his bed and got outta there as fast as I could. Who knows what a tightly-wound guy would do once he loosened up a bit? It was a scary thought.

Butterflies twittered in my stomach as I knocked on the twin's door. Tamaki answered, shirtless. Good god. All the Hosts were hot and ripped. **Why** do they all insist on going bare-chested? I stuttered, "Da-ba, uh..." while looking past him. The twins were jumping from bed to bed (to bed to bed, just saying), and Kasanoda was watching. He laughed heartily when they both missed and crashed to the floor.

I couldn't help giggling a bit myself. They all looked up. I beckoned to Kasanoda, who nodded and stood up, stretching. Really? Did **he** have to have amazing abs too?

He threw on a shirt and left the room. I peeked in for a second longer, blowing a kiss to Kaoru. His brother reached up and caught it, putting it in his pocket. "For later," Hikaru mouthed. Kaoru rolled his eyes while Tamaki closed the door.

I perused Kasanoda up and down. He was cute and perfect for my sister. It almost felt wrong going somewhere with him without her knowing.

"Maaaybe Asami should show you the injured animal's facility thingie. Is that okay?" I put my hand on his shoulder.

He blinked. "Yeah, okay. Whatever you say, Yoshi-san." I spun him towards our door. Asami opened it, saying, "Yoshi, you're la-" she opened her eyes. He waved. I beamed and left, heading down the stairs. I liked going down them, just not up. Sure, I was still in my pajamas, but it wasn't the embarrassing kind today. I was wearing a black tank top and black shorts. Well, like long shorts. Not exactly capris, because they were right above my knees, but you know the one's I'm talking about. (A/N: Ohmigod, a rant!)

I promised Kaoru I'd talk to him in an hour, and now that I was open, an hour seemed like a long time.

I made it down the stairs in no time, so I wandered around the place. It was quite early, so not many people were around. They were asleep in the warm, comfy beds.

I walked around a bit longer, and then went into the kitchen. Being in there always made me feel at ease with the world. It's where I learned to love sushi, after all!

The swinging door opened, and Uchida–san (Isao-sensei to me, his student) gazed down at me.

"Yoshi-san! You're back!" A warm smile spread like melting butter over his face. "Steamed rice?"

"You know it, Isao-sensei." He slid a steaming bowl of rice my way and I devoured it in an instant.

"How is school going?" He leaned on the counter and looked with his blue eyes at my bulging face.

I swallowed my mouthful of rice. "I love it! Sure it's lots of work, but I have time to chill with my friends, too. I brought them here, actually. ...May I have some miso soup?"

He gave me a mug of soup because he knows I like it that way. I slurped it down and washed my mug in the sink.

"How many people did you and your sister bring? I heard tell from Kokawa-san that it was a pretty big group." (A/N: That's Raiden, don't forget)

"Including me and her? Fifteen teenagers."

He spooned some more rice in a bowl, which I gladly accepted.

"And how many **boys**?" He waved his spoon at me, one eye closed. Since Asami and I had stayed in this VelSea, he had pretty much become our father. He was certainly around much more than our real one.

"Hmmm... Eight I think."

"Okay, bozu. Don't let them do anything a **boy** would do... Just be careful."

As I finished my second bowl, I bobbed my head. "I will, sensei." I waved happily, my stomach full of delicious food. I'd spent thirty minutes drifting around, so it was probably time for me to get back upstairs. Hopefully at least **one **person was looking for me... When I was going back up the stairs, song lyrics struck me without warning.

_Home will always be here, unseen, outta sight  
Where I disappear and hide  
I think dreamy things as I'm waving goodbye  
So I'll spread out my wings and fly_

As it turns out, **no** one was scouring the building for the likes of me. **Every**body was dressed for a day at the theme park (VelSea Hokkaido's theme was a Day at the Beach, so they were rockin' the swimsuits), and they were just waiting around in the floor-fifteen hallway. I don't think Asami and Kasanoda were back yet. It was strange, being out of my sister's company for more almost an hour.

"Really guys? Were you leaving with**out **me?" I whined, running into my room and worming into a blue one-piece. I threw Asami's matching one on the bed with her favorite board shorts. After putting on a ruffled black skirt, I bolted out of the room.

...And ran smack into Mori, who turned around and looked down at me. I giggled nervously.

"We waited for you to change."

There goes that voice again.

"Come on!" Honey took my hand and dragged me to the elevator. "You should show us your favorite rides!"

I had no choice but to go with Honey. I hadn't the heart to tell him that I hated roller coasters. Every single last one of them. Even the kiddie rides. I know, I know, I'm a wimp. Asami loved rides though. I wondered when she'd get back.

Kaoru and Hikaru stuck close behind me (or, rather, Kaoru stuck behind me and Hikaru followed him).

"Why aren't you wearing a two-piece?" they asked, both of their voices buzzing in my ears.

I blushed. "I- uh... Asami doesn't feel comfortable wearing one, so neither do I."

"That's dumb," they stated bluntly. "We almost got **Haruhi** in a two-piece once... but **Daddy** made her cover up."

Tamaki glared at the twins as he stood beside his daughter. She was wearing pink shorts over a loud purple one-piece. She looked nice.

Then again, so did the twins, in their shorts. Hikaru in red, Kaoru in blue. Then I realized a miracle: everyone was fully clothed!

I laughed. "Oh, so you guys **do** own shirts!"

...

Sorry Kaoru was so OOC...I wasn't sure how to do the scene I wanted.

What could Kyouya have possibly been thinking? Would Asami and Kasanoda be back soon? ...The hosts own shirts? (the Izanami Club has a picture up on my profile of what they're wearing – check it out!)

I didn't have babbitrulez edit this chapter, so if it seems a little **off** from the others a bit, that's why. She's disappeared off of the face of the Earth, so I had to do it myself.

...Please review! I know I was being pissy and everything on that one update thingie, but I'm still very sorry, so... yeah. But still, please just tell us something (babbitrulez and I [wait... just me... aww...])! Okay bye! Look forward to the next chapter! Maybe you can suggest something... the offer from last chapter is still valid, so ask away! ...Didn't I end the last chapter with the word away? Hmm... Hi ho Silver!


	9. Chapter 9

I found her! I found babbitrulez! Tell them about this chapter, girl!

(Order up! We got a large pie with everything on it! Suspense! Humor! Drama! Stupidity! Heroics! Betrayal! Love! -Tamaki! Because there will be no love for Daddy's little girl except towards her loving father!- Tamaki? Tama-chan, stop interrupting me! …Whatever. Anyway, there's lotsa stuff in this chapter, so… READ, I TELL YOU, READ!)

I do not own Dear Vienna, it's by Owl City. I also don't own OHSHC. If I did, Hikaru would end up with Haruhi. ...Read!

**...**

"Honey-sempai, I have to confess something..."

Honey had dragged me all the way to the highest coaster, Manslaughter. Why couldn't mom and dad name coasters something less... **gory**? Even if it was 108 meters tall and went 172 kilometers per hour (107 mph) and did gravity-defying loops and spirals, Manslaughter is a very torturous name. And it terrified me to no end.

I cowered, looking up at the monstrous ride. "What is it, Yo-chan?" Honey was as happy as ever. It was actually kind of creepy.

"I... I can't ride this. I... just can't." Mori looked at me without emotion. I wished I could tell what he was thinking. I knew what I was **looking** at... rock hard abs... All the Hosts -and Jun- had taken off their shirts as soon as they saw the sunlight. It was a beautiful sight.

The twins popped up behind me. "What's wrong? You can't go ride the Manslaughter?"

I shook my head. "I really can't... Sorry, Honey-sempai. Mori-sempai. Michi-sempai. Ren." ...(A/N: only because Ren-sempai sounds weird and Ukita-sempai is too formal)... I slipped away with the twins on my heels. Could a girl get a break for a second?

Apparently not. "So," Hikaru started, grabbing a palm frond and shredding it, "You don't ride roller coasters?" He sounded really skeptic.

I found us a nice shaded spot in some warm pink sand beside the pool. It was 4 meters deep, 100 meters long, 50 meters wide, and full of seawater. It really wasn't a pool, but more of a pond or lake. There was no shore; the edges were like a pool, but the size was not. It was gorgeous, but terrifying. I felt like I'd get sucked into it if I got too close.

"Yoshi-san?" Hikaru waved his hand in front of my face. I barely noticed, because Asami was back! She and Kasanoda were, once again, arm in arm. They were smiling and talking... I felt left out for a second.

"Stay," I commanded the twins as I got up, running towards my sister. Girl Code shouldn't count with your twin sister.

"Yes it should, Yoshi!" Asami yelled, fist on her hips. Kasanoda looked confused, but I knew **she** knew what **I **was thinking.

I ignored her rebuttal and hopped on her back like Honey did to Mori all the time. "How was the animal thingy place with the injuries and... yeah. How did it go?"

Asami struggled under my weight, and she would have collapsed if Kasanoda hadn't been there. As she leaned on him, she replied, "It was fun. They got a new Okinawa Amami Rabbit. It's critically endangered."

Wow. Endangered rabbits. Exciting.

I wondered if-

"No, Yoshi, nothing else happened," Asami said, sighing. "Now if you excuse us, Ritsu-chan and I are going to ride the Manslaughter." She stood straight up and let me slide off of her back, letting me fall to the sandy ground littered with bugs and gum. And she just left me there. Lovely.

I laid back and didn't care what got into my hair. If my sister wanted to forget me, she could go right on ahead. I didn't like rides anyway.

Kaoru and Hikaru leaned over me, rubbing their chins in thought. I felt pitiful looking up at them.

"Ya'll should go ride some rides or swim or something. Go have fun," I said, my mother's choice of words coming out as I tried to shoo them away. Instead, they both got closer to my face. Much closer.

"Let's go. We have another mission," Kaoru said, grasping my hand.

Hikaru sighed, rolled his eyes, and then held my other one. "Kyouya and Mei-san are talking." (A/N: Isn't that weird! Mei-san? Mason? Haha!)

I jumped up immediately, forgetting the twins were **right** above me. Our foreheads smashed together.

They both fell backwards while I held my head, going, "Aaaaah... ... tsssss... ...Aaaaah... ...tsssss..."

After about twenty seconds of rocking back and forth continually, the twins pulled me up.

"...**That** was fun..." Hikaru said sarcastically.

I glared at him. "Where are they? Mason and Kyouya-sempai?"

Kaoru rubbed his head and pointed towards a Cabana near the edge of the park. Mason was sitting across the table from Kyouya, typing on **her** laptop. I had stolen Kyouya's before we left so he had no choice but to have fun. Sadly, that was not the case. He was tapping his fingers on the table, his face frozen in a scowl. She kept peeking at Kyouya's chest, blushing, and then returning his frown.

"That... doesn't look much like talking-"

"Hush," Hikaru scolded. I imagined what it would be like kicking him where the sun don't shine.

Standing crouched under twins gets really awkward really fast. Especially when it's hot outside. And when they're not wearing shirts. And when you're wearing only a swimsuit. I tip-toed forward a bit and dropped to the ground, crawling closer to Mason and closer to the shade. Shade that didn't come from guys breathing on you.

Mason and Kyouya **were** talking!

"Do you **mind**? I'm **ty**ping here."

Kyouya's scowl deepened. "I am under the assumption that this is **not **your theme park and I believe I can relax wherever I want."

"Can you just go? Please?"

"I don't feel the need."

Mason narrowed her eyes at him. "I guess 'one can't break lifelong habits all too easily' now, can they?"

The twins scurried to me, their mouths hanging open.

Kyouya's eyes widened.

"Yeah, I heard that. You and your little manipulative games. Staging the date. Playin' me. Who the **hell** do you think you are? What kind of 'personal gain' could you **possibly** get from faking a date with a Georgia girl? Tell me that."

I couldn't believe my ears. After all, they didn't match what I was seeing. Mason was still tapping away on her laptop's keys. She didn't look a spot angry.

Kyouya twitched. "...H-her... her..."

"Her whaaaat?" Mason over exaggerated, turning her ear towards Kyouya.

"Her heart, dear maiden." He had regained his apathetic composure.

The twins beamed, silently clapping their hands. I bet Mason and I were feeling the same way.

"...You said... you said you didn't like me 'that way'..." Mason's fingers stopped moving.

"I said I wasn't sure," Kyouya said matter-of-factly.

Mason scowled, looking almost identical to how Kyouya had earlier. "Was this before or **after** you mentioned manipulation?"

"After," he said, nonchalantly sliding her computer towards him, easily maneuvering it over the small gap between her and his legs.

"...Oh... Well-uh... are you sure yet?"

Kyouya studied Mason's laptop screen. "Well, if you and Otani-san already have plans-"

"Me and **Jun**? He's practically my brother. That would be **gross**."

Kyouya said nothing as he looked at Mason over his glasses with a blank look.

Mason's mouth quivered. For a second I thought she was going to cry, but her lips formed a smile. She blushed and rubbed the back of her neck while looking at the ground. "And-uh, you look… **great** without your shirt on."

"Eh... Thanks?" Kyouya was confused, which I found hilarious.

That was all I needed to hear. I stood up and walked away, smiling. The twins beamed at me.

"This calls for celebratory drinks!" I said, cheering. Then I realized, where **was** Jun? My cheering ceased.

The twins look at me, surprised, "Drinks?"

"Soda on the rocks, gentlemen," I said, still looking for Jun, "the finest around."

"Anything else?"

"Daiquiris and Piña Coladas, if that's what you're looking for." I peered around some more, not noticing the mischievous grins on their faces. I automatically knew what they were thinking. "Don't bother. They know you're underage. Alcohol is out of the question, anyway, until tonight, nine or so."

I spotted Jun sitting with Haruhi about 20 meters away. She was blushing heavily while he laughed a hearty laugh. I could tell he thought he was having a regular conversation, but Haruhi thought it was much more. It was the way she kept peeking up at him, like she was breaking the rules. Tamaki probably would have scolded her for it, or otherwise gone into his emo corner, if he wasn't having fun on the Slashsplash (a very tall, swirly slide [try saying Slashsplash five times fast]) with Keiko.

"I'll go get the drinks," Hikaru said innocently. His green eyes grew large and pleading, begging _trust me_.

Which was exactly why I didn't. "Uh, I say **Kaoru** should go. Ginger ale, please." I shoved him away to the bar all the way across the park.

The sand in our area wasn't a pure white or golden yellow, but slightly pink like a peachy seashell. When you wiggled your toes in it, it massaged your feet. Where else in the world could you get pink, massaging sand?

On this side, the sand seeped into the peaceful water, the imprints on many people's feet swept over from the previous night. Maybe I would skim my toes in the pool, just for a second. Fear conquering was a good cure for boredom, or so I'd heard.

Hikaru was still standing right beside me. I wondered, for an insane instant, if he could hear what was going on inside my head.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" He said in his same innocent voice. I didn't buy it.

"I'm just going to skim my feet in the pool for a bit. Make sure I'm safe, okay?" I added, looking through his blameless demeanor. Or trying to.

I took a deep breath and walked towards the water. It was shimmering, like millions of tiny silver fish swimming right under the surface. I poked my big toe in and it was surprisingly warm. Any sounds of suction, swirling all the water into a sinkhole, in any way? Nope. I'm going to do this! I gasped almost inaudibly.

Hikaru, who had snuck up behind me without warning, mimicked my gasp, but ten times louder. I jumped and my foot almost slipped. For about a split-second, I thought I was going to die. Good thing I caught myself in the nick of time. I breathed heavily, smiling at Hikaru.

He put up one finger, and to my horror, he pushed the small of my back. I knew I was going down this time as I fell in slow motion. Shrieking bloody murder didn't help. My body hit the water, immediately becoming limp and lifeless. I was still conscious (barely) when I heard glass shatter and muffled yelling. Then I heard nothing.

(A/N: Since it's kind of hard to write from the POV of a passed out person, for a small experimental portion, I will be switching back and forth to and from third person. Tell me if you like it, because I might use it more later.)

...

Kaoru couldn't believe his eyes. One second, Yoshi was there at the edge of the pool with Hikaru, the next she was falling **into** the pool. When she screamed, he dropped his tray of drinks, letting them smash into a thousand pieces. It had gotten everyone else's attention, and they ran towards the pool without delay.

"Hikaru!" he shouted, "What did you do that for?"

"Do what?" Hikaru had thought she just needed a little push. You don't just stand there with one foot in the water. She had looked pretty stupid. He was really only helping her out.

Kaoru's ire showed on his face. The Izanamis all shared his anger.

Hikaru looked in the pool again, watching a small stream of bubbles float upwards. A dark mass sat at the bottom of the pool, barely flailing. Yoshi wasn't attempting to escape. "...She's not coming back up..."

Keiko smacked the boy's head. "Of **course** she isn't, you idiot! She can't swim!"

Hikaru did a double-take. "Eh?"

Yoshi splashed again, feebly, as if to prove Keiko's point.

Both Honey and Ren's eyes filled with tears.

"Takashi-san?" Michi said, putting her hand on his shoulder. He nodded once, diving into the pool. Most everyone was paying attention to the argument between Keiko and Hikaru. Asami couldn't bear to watch. Her face was buried in Kasanoda's shoulder.

"You're so stupid!" Keiko and Mason yelled, clubbing Hikaru again.

...

I must have been dreaming. Even then, a dream would never be this fuzzy. My dreams always had music, though.

_Don't refocus your eyes in the darkness  
And don't remember this place unless  
I describe all the things that you cannot see  
And we'll unravel the mystery_

Deep in my mind, I thought of Isao-sensei's words from just that morning: _Don't let them do anything a _boy_ would do._

And then, a hand grabbed me. My eyes opened and I breathed in sharply: I got a nose full of saltwater. I was surrounded by water. And pressure. I burped and passed out again.

...

"I forgot!" he moaned, rubbing his head.

"Exactly! **Stu**pid!"

"How do you live in a **water park** and not learn how to swim? How do you live in a **theme park** and not like **roller coasters?**"

"QUIET!" Tamaki yelled, silencing his peers. He went into epic face mode (A/N: if you don't know what it is, then I pity you. Look it up on deviantArt). "We must save her."

A large splash interrupted everyone else's discussion. Mori surfaced from the pool with the flaccid body of Yoshi in his arms.

"Looks like Mori-sempai already did," Haruhi observed.

...

I coughed, spitting out water. I'd never known the feeling before, but I knew I was waterlogged. I'd be a little off for a few hours, maybe days. Deep breaths were out of the question, but I waved my hands, showing I didn't need Mori's lips anywhere near mine.

The small third years ran over to me, tears streaming down their faces. "Yo-chan! Yo-chan! Are you alright?"

I coughed a bit more. "Yeah, I'm fine..." I felt weak. Mori had finally put me down on the turquoise cabana table. Everyone crowded around me; I locked eyes with Hikaru. I could tell he was sorry.

My sister squeezed the life out of me, like Keiko did to the monkey. "Yoshi! I'm so glad you're okay! You can't have twins with one person! I thought I'd be alone forever!" I sputtered, saltwater still dribbling out of my mouth. _You'd have _Ritsu-chan, _right?_ I thought.

"He's not my **sister**, though!"

She heard my thoughts even though I was this weak? … Awesome.

She turned to Hikaru. "DON'T YOU **EVER** DO SOMETHING THAT STUPID AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME?" She slapped his head. I winced: it was the same spot we'd smashed heads on.

I smirked, whispering, "Anger issues?" to myself.

To my surprise, Kasanoda spoke next. "We thought you were a goner." Yeah, lucky I wasn't.

"It's good you're alright," Kyouya said, smiling into my eyes. He made me simper at his unusual niceness. "Otherwise, the Host Club would attract terrible publicity." Kyouya was still smiling, but I wasn't. Jerk. Mason, like usual, didn't do anything. ...Sprung.

I shooed everyone back to their rides. After a lot of persuading that I wouldn't go **anywhere** near a pool, I convinced Kaoru to go get us some new drinks. It was just me and Hikaru again.

I looked over wearily at him.

"I didn't- I forgot- I didn't mean- ... ...Are you okay?" He bowed his head and didn't look at me.

"Have you not been listening, dude? I'm **fine.**" I ruffled his hair, despite my arm feeling like lead. I probably just needed some sleep and food to get me back to full potential.

"...I'm sorry," he muttered, leaning on me from his chair.

How are you supposed to respond to 'I'm sorry' without sounding like a robot or a jackass? 'It's okay'? It's been said and done a billion times before. I needed to say something more meaningful.

As I racked my brain for a response, Kaoru came back with the glasses. "Three ginger ales, completely intact!"

He slipped me my glass with a blue bendy straw. I took a little sip, still deep in thought.

"Yoshi?" He said, sitting down beside his brother, "It's been a little over an hour now... How about we come back here around eight o'clock? I heard the **real** party starts then." He smiled hopefully at me. I bit my bottom lip and finally agreed to go on a (second?) date with Kaoru.

Hikaru spat out his soda, flashing his eyes at his twin brother. That moment, I knew what I was supposed to say.

I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry I accidentally stole your brother.

...

iGothic96- I believe that was pretty epic. Did you like it?

babbitrulez- (I hope you did. Or else I'll send the yakuza on you! … Nah, I'm just messin' with ya. If youwant, you can review, but you don't have t- WHOA, LOOK AT THAT CLOUD! … Nevermind.)

(iGothic96 post script: I did this whole thing from 2 am to 5:27 am! Just in time to catch InuYasha! Aren't you proud?)


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! I just wanted to take the time to thank i-heart-kaoru because... she's awesome. Thank you! ^_^

List of things I wish I owned: OHSHC (Bisco Hatori) and Rainbow Veins (Owl City).

Um... enjoy chapter ten? Yeah. Please read it through.

...

That night felt like it would be the most important night of my life. Asami and the other Izanamis definitely thought so. Have you ever been attacked by five girls, all with hair straighteners, clothing, and make-up? Haruhi sat to the side, laughing her butt off at me.

I glared at her as she explained, "Kaoru and Hikaru did the same thing to me when I first joined their club! They thought I was a guy, of course." She paused to wipe her eyes.

I groaned. "Somehow, that doesn't make me feel any better-"

"STAND STILL!" Keiko shouted, waving her straightener around in my face.

I snorted like a bull and looked up at Michi. "Sempai? You're helping them torture me?" She smiled her sugar sweet smile (A/N: alliteration!) and applied some dumb glitter dust to my cheeks. Akemi-K brand, of course.

"Pick your poison," my sister said, holding up two dresses. The first one was a black and purple dress with mesh underneath. It was very short, almost like a mix between Asami and my dresses we wore when we first met the Hosts. Except it had straps, thank god. And a cute little flower on the left near my shoulder.

I wasn't so lucky with the second one. It **was** purple and adorable, but there were no straps. In the end, I'd deduced that it'd look like I was walking around wrapped in a towel.

Asami winked at me. "I'm sure Kaoru wouldn't mind." Ah, gross. Why did she want me to choose? She **knew** which one I wanted. My sister nodded, laying dress number one on my bed.

Mason sighed as she ran my bangs through a straightener. I bet she just wanted to go out with Kyouya, and all my date prep wasn't helping a bit. She was very down. I'd fix that.

The clock read 4:57. "Uh, guys? I have about three hours before I actually have to get ready, so can ya'll let me go?"

Ren shook her head no. "You're not allowed to leave!"

Keiko's monkey shrieked in agreement.

I growled. "Can I at least take a nap? I almost drowned today, remember?" My eyelids suddenly felt heavy, but that might have been because of all the eye shadow and mascara.

"Let her sleep," Haruhi agreed. Note to self: thank Haruhi a million times because she was officially my angel.

"Drowning shouldn't be an excuse," Asami grumbled as she unwillingly left the room with the girls. Keiko dragged the monkey out, too. I didn't know where they were going, and I didn't care. As soon as my head hit my pillow, I fell into a deep sleep.

...

"Kaoru," I said, reaching across the table, "this has been the best night of my life!" We had danced, eaten, and he convinced me to ride the Manslaughter. I was the happiest I'd ever been. He turned to me, a questioning look in his eyes. He seemed slightly different. I grinned.

He turned his head. "Kaoru? You mean Hikaru."

My eyes widened in horror. _I went out with Hikaru?_ He stood up and slung me over his shoulder like I weighed no more than a sack of potatoes. I was still in shock and didn't resist. He stopped walking, and I realized we were beside the pool. He whispered, "Maybe you shouldn't have stolen my brother…," with a grim but victorious glint in his eye. "…because then… I wouldn't have had to steal YOU!" On the last word, he threw me into the water, but I didn't hit the pool surface. I just kept falling, crying, screaming, wishing it was over.

...

I jumped out of bed. _A nightmare_, I thought. _Only a nightmare._ _...In the daytime..._The clock now said 6:35. Everyone was still gone, and the curtains had been drawn while I was asleep. My face felt hot. After swiping my hands across my cheeks, I discovered I had really been crying. I hoped I hadn't been screaming as well. That would have been embarrassing.

The dress mocked me as I got up and stretched. Even in my fully rested state, wearing anything girly in front of Kaoru made me feel weak all over again.

Laziness took over when I decided to leave without wiping the make-up crud off of my face. I was sure Keiko and Asami made me look like a clown, but frankly, I didn't care. I needed to get out and **not** get attacked.

Right before I touched the door handle, the door opened for a split second then closed just as fast. It sparked my interest. I stuck my head out the door and spotted a flash of ginger hair going down the staircase. I scurried after whoever it was, thinking, "_That's _my_ staircase._"

As it turns out, it was Hikaru and Kaoru, talking quietly.

"Why do you insist on doing this to me?" That must have been Hikaru.

"Can you let me do this **one** time? Please?" What were they doing, playing the questions game?

"Why should I?"

"Because you want me to be happy, that's why."

"That's not fair, Kaoru. You should be happy with **me**."

"I am. But Yoshi-"

"Isn't needed." Wow. They were arguing about... me? I didn't mean to cause trouble like this.

"If you just get to know her, I'm sure you'll love her."

"I love **you**, Kaoru."

"I love you, too, Hikaru. I always will. Girls will come and go, but you and I are forever."

I almost sniffled, but I realized that the stairwells were echo-ey like the empty hallways at school. I guess I'd never realized Hikaru would feel this way about me. After thinking for a minute longer, I realized it was the same for me and Asami. Sure, I'd have boyfriends, she'd have boyfriends, but we'd always have each other. She wasn't forgetting me, just making space for others.

I started singing a song, quiet enough that it didn't sound like it was coming from a general direction.

"_Cheer up and dry your damp eyes  
And tell me when it rains  
And I'll blend up that rainbow above you  
And shoot it through your veins_

_Cuz your heart has a lack of color  
And we should have known  
That we'd grow up sooner or later  
Cuz we wasted all our free time alone"_

"What the hell?" Oh Hikaru, how I loved your initial response to my singing. Maybe later I'd tell him it was me. For now, I'd go visit the park. People were awake and playing now, and I wanted to see some action. I went back up the stairs...

...And came face-to-face with my sister. I knew she was thinking something along the lines of _What are you doing out of bed, missy?_

Chilling. About to visit the park.

_No you're not. Get back in our room._

Very well. I stomped back through the doorway where all the girls were waiting. I had an idea.

"Haru-san? Can you maybe double-date with me?"

She shrugged. "Depends. Who's my date?"

"Hikaru." I begged her with my eyes. ...Now I'd owe her **two** million 'thank-you's.

Asami gasped. Without turning around, I said, "Why not make it a triple date? Asami'll bring Kasanoda along." I heard her squeal and jump behind me.

Haruhi smirked. "Fine, but I'm not getting all dressed up. After all, it's just Hikaru."

I grinned with relief. We weren't going to tell him until I'd dropped by their room to walk with Kaoru.

"I'm not getting dressed up, either," Asami declared, sitting down to eat a banana. I think it was one of the monkey's.

Wait. "That's not fair!" I cried, waving my arms and legs like a baby.

"Tough taters. Life's not fair," my sister said, ruffling my hair. Hehehe. She'd have to comb it all over again.

We heard a knock on the door. "A request for more towels?" Raiden!

I jumped over Ren to open the door. Raiden was standing there, sort of blushing. I looked down: I was wearing short-shorts and a flimsy tank top. Oh well, he was my best friend, so it shouldn't matter that much.

"Thanks, Raiden."

He stood for a bit longer, his muddy brown eyes studying my face. "Are you wearing make-up?"

Oh. Yeah. "I am. How do I look?" I modeled a couple facial poses, sticking my lips out, then smiling like a maniac.

"It looks good." He was kind of staring now, his eyes not moving from mine. "What are you doing tonight? I was thinking we could hang out. You know," he licked his lips, "like we used to."

The girls giggled (minus Haruhi and Michi), but I couldn't for the life of me figure out why. "I... have plans. But I'm sure we can hang out all day tomorrow. You, me, and Asami. Wouldn't that be more fun?"

"Oh. Okay." He seemed almost hurt as he walked back down the hallway. I waved cheerily even though he didn't look back. The door closed... on its own! (A/N: dun dun **duuuun!**) Then the girls got to work.

...

I walked out into the hall all dressed up. Keiko had tried to get me to wear heels, but I flat out refused. I ended up wearing my favorite knee-high Chuck Taylors and black and white striped leggings (which, let's be practical, I was going to wear anyway). I adjusted my black hair bow and poised my hand in front of the door in knocking position. I heard arguing again.

"No! I won't let you go!" Hikaru shouted, probably holding on to his brother's arm or leg. I pressed my ear to the door.

"Hikaru, we already talked about this. I promised her I'd go."

"You're not going," Hikaru said with finality. My heart squeezed itself into knots like my stomach usually did. I didn't want Hikaru to **hate **me like this.

"It'd be rude to let down a girl," Kaoru said. I nodded with him. Tamaki hummed an agreement as well.

"I don't care, Kaoru! You're **my** brother!"

"But I'm **her** date, Hikaru. I'm sorry, but I'm going." His footsteps approached the door, so I backed up. As the door opened, I heard Hikaru mutter, "This is **our** world. **No one** else gets in."

I smiled my most charming smile as Kaoru looked down on me. He was cute in his white collared shirt and red tie. I reached up and loosened it. ...It looked better now...

"Wow. ...Are you ready to-... **wow**."

I blushed at his… comment…?

With his hungry gaze, he eyed my leggings and dress.

"Wait one second. Hika-san? Kasa-san? Will you come out here for a second?"

Hikaru narrowed his eyes at me. "What do you have planned?" His accusatory tone was adorable, I'd have to say.

"Nooothing," I replied, waving for the others to come out of our room. Keiko had done everyone's hair a different way: Mine was braided into two pigtails (long ones, mind you), Asami's was down with her loose bangs covering her left eye and a braid over her right, and Haruhi's was gelled up and kind of punk rock-ish. I hated being the only one wearing a dress.

Hikaru glared at me then laid eyes on Haruhi. It was like he was a whole different person, all happy and... happy. A new light entered his eyes.

"Wanna hang out with me tonight?" Haruhi asked. "I've got nothing better to do."

Just like we planned. I'd also anticipated Tamaki's reaction to first get angry, go into his emo corner for five minutes, and then get suspicious and follow us after we're gone.

"Ritsu-chan? Feel like going triple with Haru-san and my sister?" She nudged him.

"Uh, okay. Sure," he answered, rubbing his neck as he blushed.

Jun came out of his room, spotting the girls and I. "Fujioka-san, where are you going on this fine evening?" I seriously doubt he meant it how he sounded.

"I'm-uh. Going out. With Hikaru." Red blotted all over her skin, like **all** over her skin. Jun nodded his understanding nod and went back where he came. I wondered what he, Mori, and Honey could possibly have to talk about. Sweets maybe. Honey giggled from inside the room. Definitely sweets.

"**Now **I'm ready. Let's go." I hooked my arm in his, so Haruhi and Asami followed suit. We waltzed into the elevator then into the lobby, where adults were milling around. As we walked by the kitchen, I winked at Isao-sensei. He waved his spoon at me again before we set off towards the cabanas by the beach. Haruhi and Hikaru were already talking quietly to each other, Haruhi narrowing her eyes at him, then Hikaru shushing her. They both stole glances at me. Hikaru was looking **very** sorry. I guess he still felt guilty from pushing me into the pool.

"You're amazing. Planning all of this," Kaoru leaned towards me, his breath tickling my earlobe. He was close. So close.

"I guess."

Asami was sitting under Kasanoda's arm, whispering secretly with him again. He was turning darker shades of red, crimson, then scarlet.

Haruhi started asking random questions, I guess as conversation starters.

"Hikaru." Both of the twins looked up.

It seemed she didn't notice. "How's your mom?"

"Busy," Karou replied. _That was rude... it was Hikaru's question..._ Hikaru started grasping his hand around nothing. Maybe he needed...

"I'm getting drinks," I declared, standing up.

"I'll help carry them." Kaoru was such a sweet guy.

"I'll have a strawberry daiquiri if you guys have them," Hikaru said. "Virgin, of course."

"Me too," my sister piped up. Hehehe. It would match her date's face. "Oh, shutup."

"Haru-san?" Kaoru leaned over the table so they were face-to-face. "What do you want?"

She pressed her head against Hikaru, who blushed. "Do you have any lemonade?" I nodded. Lemonade was a bar special, made fresh every couple hours.

"Kasa-san?"

"I-uh. I don't need anything, thanks." Weird.

We left, taking as much time as possible to get to the bar.

"How do you get those shoes on?" Kaoru grabbed a lace but didn't pull it. By those? No.

"There's a zipper on the back. Look." I bent down, unzipping my shoe and taking it off. He took it, looked it over in his hands, and then started walking away. "Uh, I need that back," I cried, hopping on one foot. I didn't want sand in my socks!

Kaoru looked back at me. He grinned mischievously and took off running. No! I ran after him, not caring about the sand granules collecting in my sock. He slowed down, and that was his downfall. I pounced.

"GIVE ME MY SHOE!" I yelled, making wild grabs for my knee-high Chuck. He flipped me over his back with ease, making me land on **my** back in the sand. I glared up at him while he smirked and dropped my shoe on my stomach. _Oof._

We'd reached the bar, and by the time I'd dusted myself off as well as I could, he'd already ordered the drinks.

"You **really **suck, and I **know** you know it." I shoved him. "...What did you get me?"

"You'll see." I eyed my bubbling glass with distaste.

My whole body tingled as we walked back to the cabana, trying to balance the drinks on the trays. The sand in my sock annoyed the hell out of me. Even so, I couldn't help thinking how fun that was, and how amazing Kaoru was.

Hikaru wolf-whistled when we returned and he saw the sand on my dress. Asami's eyes grew large and her jaw dropped.

I ignored her and looked back at my date. I hadn't actually **looked** at him the whole time. I studied him now, immediately noticing something wrong. I... I really **was** out with Hikaru! It couldn't be! I kept staring at him, trying to make him the right person. It was impossible. There was something about his eyes... and it just wasn't right. I started hyperventilating quietly, getting up to get some air. Fake Kaoru got up too. So did Fake Hikaru. I couldn't believe them. A single tear, whether it was from sadness or anger, rolled down my face.

I walked around in tight circles: I always did that when I freaked out. My sister held her finger up to Kasanoda to follow me around.

"What is it?" she whispered, "Cold feet?"

"Sandy feet. Deceiving brothers." I gasped, sending an evil glare at the boys. They squealed and held each other close. The cuteness didn't nearly make up for what they did to me. Real Kaoru's eyes were apologizing over and over again, but Hikaru put on a bold smirk. This was his idea. Definitely his idea. I could see it on his face. I hate that face. A raw growl from somewhere deep inside tore itself from my throat, and then it erupted into a wild yell. The twins jumped back, but my sister crept closer. "Make up something for me. I'm leaving."

Asami tagged along after me still, even after I went into the hotel.

"Don't leave Kasa-san with Haru-san. That's not right," I warned, sniffling.

"Don't leave **me**. **That's** not right." I walked into the kitchen, where people were rushing around preparing five-star meals. I took a deep whiff and identified Domburi and Kare Raisu. The scent was rather calming. Isao-sensei stopped working for a second to shake his head at me. I gave him a fake smile while my sister rubbed my back. Whether I realized it or not, I had been crying (very little), screaming (like a panther), falling (for the wrong person), and wishing it was (all) over. It was a dream (nightmare) come true (A/N: at least he didn't throw her in a pool).

That night, the moon shone brightly through the blinds of our room. Asami had went back to tell everyone that I had had a small asthma attack so I went to sleep early. She reported that the twins both looked a bit sorry. Everyone left the date, because who could still have fun after an almost-drowned person had an asthma attack?

The clock read 11:49. Why was I still awake? What happened to 'asleep around ten every night'? I wasn't tired, not even for a second. Frozen blood coursed through my veins. I desperately wanted the whole night to be a shorter version of my nightmare. I wanted to be Hikaru's friend and Kaoru's girl. I wanted to be able to trust them.

12:25. Still awake. I got up, climbing over my sister (who was trying to hide the fact that she was eating that chocolate she had flown in from Madagascar) and sneaking past Haruhi, to go to the bathroom. I splashed water on my face. My face was blank. I reminded myself of Mori, almost. Or Michi. I wondered how they were getting along. Well, probably. He didn't have a twin brother to switch dates with him.

"Peace out," my sister called softly through her mouth full of chocolate, knowing I was going to go somewhere.

I snatched my master key off of my bedside table and walked into the hall. Rash decision made, I slid my card into the slot on the door. The lock clicked open, and I entered the room of pitch darkness. The lamp on his bedside table flickered then came on: his laptop screen had been the only source of light in the room. Kyouya didn't look surprised to see me at all.

"I heard you had a date." He paused to smirk at me. "How did that go, exactly?"

My eye twitched. "Listen, **mommy**. Straighten up the twins **soon** unless you want to be making **negative** profits. Got it?" I didn't even wait for a response. I let the door close behind me before walking to the twin's door. I lay down on the floor to hear the hushed talking. I heard only the end of the conversation.

"I **told** you, this is **our** world. **No **one gets in."

...

Confused? It'll all be explained next chapter. Don't worry. Mwa ha ha ha ha...

I'm demented. ...Oh well. Please review!

Notice: I won't be able to update for a while. I have to do a summer reading project, and it'll take some time. Until then, don't forget to put it on alert for when I **do **come back. Ciao!


	11. Chapter 11

I'm soooo sorry 'bout this being late! I blame it on my wrists! Edit:...And my writing buddy

Last chapter had some twists... They will be explained this chapter, I swear. I also swear I don't own OHSHC, or Butterfly Wings (Owl City [yes, I love Owl City, got a problem with that?])

And now it's time for the… -deep announcer voice- PONDEROUS QUESTION OF THE DAY! ...If jealousy was a food, would anyone love to eat it? (sponsored by babbitrulez XD)

...

I don't know how long I stayed there on the floor, listening to their steady breathing. I felt weird, me being wide awake while they had no trouble sleeping whatsoever. I'd be sure to give them a shock when we got back to school. It was what they deserved. And yes, I decided all that while listening to them breathe (A/N: like the stalker I am).

We all boarded the jet later that day, after I spent hours catching up with Raiden. He seemed gloomy the whole time, but we still laughed and enjoyed most of it. I told him to text me anytime he needed a friend.

The ride back was pretty awkward, because I tried sitting next to Keiko, my sister, Kasanoda, then Tamaki, then Mori... but I ended up sitting next to Kyouya. He was doing some fancy stuff on his computer, and I needed something to take my mind off of the hot ginger guys looking my way.

"They'll 'straighten up' on their own, you know," Kyouya said in his know-it-all voice. Mason, who was on his other side, agreed. I bet she didn't know what the flip he was talking about.

"What can I do to speed it up?" I would do anything to show them... show them... that I mean business. ...Yeah. Keiko's stolen monkey bared her teeth and chomped on a banana.

"There is **one** club..." Kyouya started, closing his laptop. "But I don't think it would be a wise decision. We can't risk losing our customers, now can we?"

I turned my head very slowly to make sure my words got through with the creepy meaning intended. "How about **you** just tell me the club's name so **I **don't tell the ladies at school about this little trip?" I know they would go nuts, and maybe stop visiting the Hosts entirely.

Asami smirked. She knew my methods of making people talk (not including: Yoshi! Lean on him).

Kyouya let out a small cough. "They (A/N: that 'they' is implied as the twins...) aren't fond of the Black Magic Clu-"

"NOOOOOO!" Tamaki popped up out of nowhere. His eyes were bigger than Honey's and full of tears. He was... adorable! Asami snapped a picture with her phone.

"What's so bad about the Black Magic Club? It sounds cool," I said, putting my finger on my chin. It really **did** sound interesting.

Tamaki got on his knees and held my leg. A week ago, if you had told me I would be on a jet with a hot guy with his hands on my thigh, I'd have thought you were insane beyond any measures. But here he was, kneeling at my side. "You don't mess with black magic! A princess of your demeanor is- is above such things!"

Hikaru sneered at me. "The Boss has had some bad experiences."

"Maybe the **Gardening** **Club** would suit you a little better, Yoshi," Kaoru said cautiously. It was **him, **he and his brother, which I was trying to hurt. I would **not** take his advice, no matter what. "Tell her, Bossa Nova."

Kasanoda grumbled something about that not being his name.

"Yes, yes," Tamaki said with gusto, "**Gar**dening Club! Such a wonderful-"

"Black Magic Club it is." I couldn't help cutting Tamaki off, with his annoying 'girly princess' talk. He slumped over and went into the bathroom, turning the knob to 'occupied'. Oh great, another emo corner.

Haruhi groaned. "No cultivating mushrooms in there, Sempai."

...

I had to go to the bathroom, so... I did. … There were tons of mushrooms in there, along with Tamaki-sempai huddled in a darkened corner. "… Tamaki-sempai…? How the heck did you get surrounded by all these friggin' mushrooms? And why are you hanging out in the jet bathroom?"

"…No reason…"

I temporarily forgot about going to the bathroom and ran to get my sister.

"Yeah, so I—"

"Sorry, Bossa Nova!" I interrupted, smirking at the redhead.

"That's not my name..." He rumbled, a little louder than before.I pulled Asami to the bathroom and showed her the vast sea of mushrooms.

"What the-? How did…?"

I simply pointed at the sulking Tamaki-sempai.

We dashed out to the middle of the jet aisle.

"ATTENTION, EVERYONE!" I shouted.

"NOBODY EAT THE MUSHROOMS!" Asami continued.

Everyone stared at us with wide eyes, other than Michi and Mori, who simply stared like their usual stoic selves, and Kyouya, who's eyes were hidden by a glare on his glasses. Stupid glasses glare.

"…Why?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah. We're not eating…," the Hitachiins stated.

"Speak for yourselves…!" Ren and Honey exclaimed, smiling as they sat at their small table with cakes of all sorts.

"They were cultivated by Tamaki-sempai…," Asami and I said.

"…" Silence.

"In the **bathroom**...," we added.

"Eeeewww…"

...

Once the plane landed, everyone went their separate ways towards home. Asami and I went back to our mansion and finished our homework with no more memorable events. …Except when we ordered a triple extra large pizza with pepperoni, cheese, black olives, Italian sausage, clementines, cantaloupe, frog legs, cheese puffs, and hot sauce from Subterfuge Pizza. You probably thought we liked it, right? …Wrong. It was terrible. T to the E R rible.

Sooo… Then we went to sleep and the next day we biked to school. The limo was too predictable and boring sometimes.

...

"Woah!"

That was Class 1-A's reaction when I walked into the room on Monday. I growled and took my seat.

Jun leaned over towards me. "What... What happened to **you**?"

That morning, I had put on heavy eyeliner, repainted my nails to the richest, shiniest black, and I was wearing spiked wristbands. Chains hung from my khaki skirt's pockets. It looked pretty weird, metal chains on a private school preppy outfit. The boy's one adapted to fit a girl at that. ...Of course, I still put in my black bow. "It was time for a change, Jun."

Asami leaned over. "For the record, I don't approve." She wasn't lying, either. That morning, she had tried to tug my wristbands off.

Kaoru stared openly at me with a disbelieving open mouth, as did his brother. It was their fault I was dressing like this. After school, I'd join the Dark Magic Club and taunt them with the possibility of cursing their dishonest, snobby behinds. The ungrateful little brats. They had been at **my** **parents'** place, too! Arg.

Tanaka-sensei stepped in and eyed my new fashion with utter distaste before starting the lecture.

...

School that day had been a toughie. People kept staring at me; girls with disgust, guys with wonder. Since that week we were starting the Izanami Club, maybe I could bring a little dark magic to the group of women who invite.

The only known way into the Black Magic Club was through the Host Club doors, so I had to grudgingly go there. The girls decided to come along. Keiko's revulsion showed as she walked beside me with her head turned away. She really disliked my additions to the uniform. But hey, **she** was the one holding a monkey's hand.

"Hello, ladies. How is everything going today? Swell I hope?" Kyouya greeted us at the door. He was wearing some type of t-shirt and a pair of... were those jeans? On Kyouya Ootori? It looked downright weird. Of course, with Mason being a jeans-and-tee-shirt kind of girl, she loved it. She attacked him, grabbing his legs and screeching like a poor fan girl.

"What **is** all this?" Ren asked, looking around.

Tamaki jumped up, his eyes closed in happiness. His black and gray skater-hat caught me by surprise. "We've gone casual American! It was Kyouya's idea! Do you like?" When he opened his eyes, he saw me and gasped. Kyouya regarded me with a curt nod. I looked around and spotted the twins, who were both wearing English Egret skinny jeans and tees. I almost gagged at them; Kaoru was trying to show the girls a trick on a skateboard, but he fell and skinned his elbow. Hikaru gasped and bent over Kaoru, kissing the scrape. Oh god, I could **hurl**.

A pleasing smell suddenly tickled my nasal passages. It was... cheesy... and... garlic...-y...? ...Sure. Ren squealed happily, pointing at the open Perfect Pan boxes on the counter. Ah. Pizza. Traditional American food.

Mori was in the corner, shirtless (surprise, surprise), with a football in his hands. He tossed to Honey, who giggled and threw it to a girl. It dropped to her feet, and she just looked at it. Pansy. Girly-girls like her made me sick.

As Asami and I slinked through the room, loathing washed over me. Girls stared me down like I was a ragged, dirty, uncivilized animal. People can be so cruel!_ Who cares what they think? _I heard my sister's voice saying. She gave me a supportive smile. I knew she'd accept me any way I was, because we were, in fact, forever.

A large Gothic Victorian door seemed to be where I was headed. I knocked once, and when it opened, I knew I was where I was aiming to be. A cold breeze flitted out, and a little puppet of a cat peeped through the door. Odd...

"Nakamura-san... I've been waiting for you..." The voice, I know, didn't come from the puppet. Kyouya had told me of Umehito Nekozawa, the leader of this club, and his puppet Beelzenef.

If my sister thought that was kind of creepy, she didn't show it. She nudged me, urging me to speak.

I took a deep breath. "Nekozawa-sempai, I'd like entrance to the Black Magic Club." I heard muffled gasps behind me: the whole room was all of a sudden deathly still. I looked over my shoulder and saw Kaoru's face. He started slowly shaking his head and mouthing the word 'no'. Perfect.

The door opened a little farther to reveal a hunched over, hooded figure. Dark green hair shielded the guy's eyes."Very well, Nakamura-san."

I put my hand on his shoulder. He didn't recoil. "Let me be your duchess of darkness, and under your wing, may we rule this school. And may we curse **anyone** who crosses us." I shot piercing glare at the twins. They recoiled as I thought of the frosting on the cake. "Let me be your apprentice."

"Yoshi," Kaoru whispered. How in the world...? He was right behind me, on the verge of tears. "When you were at the door, Hikaru had put on my clothes. H-he was mocking me. He didn't want me to go out with you. I'm sorry."

The whole room did a collective gasp, and some girls broke into tears.

"**AH**-HA HA HA HA HA HA!" The same powerful motor grinded beneath my feet, and the same platform rose up, revealing Renge once again. The monkey hopped out of Keiko's arms and perched on Renge's chair. Keiko's eyes filled with tears, and Michi patted her back, face still stoic. "The little devils have caused some trouble!" Little devils indeed. I wasn't mad. I **wasn't** mad. Hikaru loved his brother, and I could understand and respect that.

I still stood between the two men, getting chills down my back from Kaoru's closeness and the constant draft from the Black Magic room.

"Please. Forgive me. You can join the club, fine. Ignore me, okay. But **please** forgive me."

I clenched my jaw. He was begging for **forgiveness**, of all things. I had to make it seem like it didn't hear him, or possibly didn't care. I **did** forgive him though. Asami knew I would. It wouldn't ever be like he didn't hurt me, but it would be a start.

Nekozawa watched the scene silently and patiently. I caught a glimpse of his crystal blue eyes. "Would you like to shrink into the shadows **too**, milady?" He referred to my sister, who was still beside me. I hadn't realized, but her hand was in mine. I squeezed her fingers.

"I want to be with my sister." Then I realized: where was Bossa Nova? _That's not his name_ my sister warned. We hadn't seen him all day! Oh well. He'd find us.

He looked taken aback, and for a second I saw his eyes fill with pure longing. "I... know how that can be..." His voice wasn't as sinister. Unless I was mistaken, I even saw a tear well up in his eye. He quickly recovered. "Well, Nakamura-san and... other... Nakamura-san... I permit your entrance to the darker side of life." His laughter crisp and sharp, he finished by whispering, "Come back tomorrow; same time, same place."

The door closed with a whoosh, sending extra chills over my skin. I had, like... goose bumps **on** my goose bumps. Kaoru gingerly placed his palm on my arm. (babbitrulez AN: Hehe. Gingerly... A ginger... Ah... Laughter...)

"You... you look cold."

I turned around to face him, and soft song lyrics poured from my mouth before I could stop myself.

"_If I was a raindrop  
Would you be my thunderstorm?  
It's cold so surround me  
With rainclouds to keep me warm."_

He hugged me, somehow continuing the words that I couldn't.

"_I feel like I'm falling  
So darling, don't let me go.  
The thought is appalling,  
But should I slip away -"_

"_Into the stormy sea  
Will you remember me?"_

I wanted to hold him eternally because, hey, I'd never pass up an opportunity for a hug. I mean, an opportunity like him. As I clutched Kaoru harder around the middle, I heard Hikaru gasp.

"It... it was **you **singing..." His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at me. "And all this time... I... I...thought you didn't get it... ...didn't get **us**..." He looked the same as he had after he pushed me into the pool: Sorry. I reached my arm out for him to join our hug.

"C'mere." I clutched his side and hugged him. Really hugged him. I thought he was going to complain about my spiked wristbands or something, but he didn't. He hugged right back. "Aishiteru, Kaoru. Aishiteru, Hika-san."

Some girls 'aww'ed. I just hoped it wouldn't turn into-

"GROUP HUG!" Asami yelled. "NYAAAGH!" she continued, basically attacking me then motioning for everyone to join in. First it was only the Izanami members (plus Jun) and the Hosts... but the customers contributed, too. Mason dragged Kyouya right to the middle and squished her face next to his. He tried to play it off like he was all apathetic and stuff, but I saw him blushing. Tamaki was off to the side, hugging Haruhi like the little pervert he was. She sighed and patted Tamaki's head.

"Uh, boss?" Hikaru said, annoyed, "That's not how a **'group** hug' works..."

"Yeah. Note the word '**group'**...?" Asami, Kaoru and I added.

Heck, even Mori was a part of it; Honey and Ren perched on his shoulders, hugging each other over his head, while Michi wrapped her arms around Mori's mid-section. Honey's Usa-chan and Ren's Tora-chan looked like **they** were even embracing.

Keiko and Jun were snuggled against Renge and her monkey. Renge looked pretty PO'd that she wasn't close to Kyouya at all.

I let go of Kaoru and gazed around: We'd brought together a room of completely different people because of forgiveness and, dare I say it, love. My sister nuzzled me, "Aishiteru, Yo-imotochan." Yes. Definitely love.

...

Blame babbitrulez for this being late! Sh had it for more than a week and a half. ...So... yeah... I'm working on ch12 RIGHT NOW to make up for this. ...See you so

Edit: I'm not fixing those errors. It is a reminder to me to not stay up past 1 am and type. That it all. See you soON.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello! Sorry I'm taking so long with everything! I'm officially uploading every other weekend. Cuz of shool and everything. Well anyway... Babbitrulez has informed me of a technical boo-boo that I'm too lazy to fix: 'Yo-imotochan' would only be used if Asami were looking down on Yoshi. ...That is all.

For those whom I annoyed with my constant Owl City, I apologize. I'm not using any more. ...So there.

That question last chapter had absolutely **nothing** to do with the chapter. It was a survey that no one took. Hehehe. Okay, on to the story!

...

Looking back on it, I wasn't mad for long. I could have held out for longer. ...Okay. That's... a complete lie. Who could stay angry at a cute, red-headed, sensitive twin?

Well anyway, the Black Magic Club was... odd, to say the least. For the next couple days, we spent most of our afternoons in the Dark Magic Club. It was constantly cold, so Asami and I got our own black cloaks. Half of the time, we would sit in the room, purple-flamed candles lit, and he would explain quietly what we were going to do that day. Nekozawa often went on rants about the moon one day being covered by darkness, the midnight blackness pressing over everything, the sky getting blacked out, etc. Asami and I would sometimes block him out and just play War with the playing cards she always carried around. The second half, we would creep around in the shadows, scaring the crap out of people.

He taught us how to walk hunched over like him, and how to quiver our voices creepily. It was kind of fun, even though we had to promise the Hosts that we'd never curse them EVER. Wimps.

Ren simply **adored** Nekozawa because of her love of cats. She'd always stroke Beelzenef's ears. ...Even though he was a puppet... ...He eventually got tired of being attacked by a little third year, so he gave us our own Beelzenefs.

"Ah, **sweet**!" Asami and I cried as he handed us our hand puppet kitties. They weren't very puppet-like to tell the truth. I think his face kinda... moved sometimes. But then what do I know?

...

The first official day of the Izanami Club was all work. Mason planned out everything and gave us our assigned roles for the day.

Keiko took one look at her assignment paper and flushed red. "What. The. Fu-"

"CENSORED!" Asami and I yelled, covering Keiko's mouth. My sister took her paper and I read it out loud over her shoulder.

"Keiko Isayama: Pretty Princess?" I glanced at Keiko suspiciously before continuing, "Your job is to basically sit in the middle of the room and act all frou-frou."(A/N: the computer auto-corrected this... I'm not sure why... O.O) Keiko? Frou-frou? Nothing **seemed** wrong with that. "I thought you **liked** being girly princess-y."

She crossed her arms. Jun turned his head as Mason slipped him a sheet paper.

Ren hugged her. "C'mon, Kei-chan! You can be a bee-zhoo!"

"Ex**act**ly what I was thinking!" Mason said triumphantly. She rustled Keiko's hair, smiling and laughing at her deadly expression.

"What the heck is a **bee-**zhoo?" I asked.

"Sounds... inappropriate," Asami added.

"B-I-J-O-U, bijou. A jewel; something small, delicate, and exquisitely wrought," the pink-haired girl defined.

We looked up at Michi, who shrugged. "Ren has her vocabulary days."

"AAAAAHH!" Jun said, jumping up. "**I'M **NOT SUPPOSED TO BE A PART OF THIS!"

"Okay, everyone," Asami and I stated flatly, "give us your papers."

We collected the papers and took turns reading them aloud.

" 'Yoshiaki and Asami Nakamura: Little Devils. Help play pranks on people. Use Black Magic cloaks and hand puppets if possible.' " That didn't sound that bad. My sister continued reading.

" 'Ren Ukita: Lolita. Share- yes **share**- cake with the customers. Show them your stuffed animals **then** samurai skills. Hug everyone.' " Ren pouted, about sharing her food I guessed.

" 'Michiko Kuramito: Strong and Silent. Watch over Ren. Samurai battle with her a bit. Don't talk if you can help it.' " She didn't seem to react. I couldn't see what was so bad about our assignments.

" 'Jun Otani: Androgynous.' " Uh-oh. I didn't like the sound of that. " 'Play videogames, participate in any sport they want. Act like yourself, but if they think you're a girl, let them believe it.' " I jumped on Jun's back. "You don't have to do that! It's cruel and unusual punishment that you don't need." I could feel him shaking under me, and not the 'you're too heavy, get off' shake, either. A 'why the hell should I do this' shake. Sure he was her best friend but even **he** wasn't **that** nice.

Asami handed me Mason's paper. The words almost floated off the page as I read them. " 'Mason Ciceron: Cool'? You've **got** to be kidding."

"No, I'm not! Keep reading!" Mason urged, shoving the paper farther in our faces.

Keiko snatched the paper and went on reading. " 'Play videogames with Jun, relax, calculate revenue if there's time'? Hell to the no."

As Keiko, Mason, and Jun argued over Mason's heinous ideas, the rest of us simply got ready. We set up the Z-box to the flat screen while Michi and Ren retrieved their cakes from the Kitchen 4 fridge and their sword sheaths from under the counter. Asami and I left for about ten minutes to get sports equipment from the gym. I didn't even **know** there was a gymnasium at Ouran! As I peeked through the window, a squeaky noise rang in my eardrums. A ball was dribbled against the floor. Someone was playing basketball!

Asami walked in, resulting in me freaking my pretty little head off.

"Oh hey guys!" she said cheerily, "Fancy meeting you here!" She paused. "Yes, Yoshi's right here. We're getting stuff for our first Izanami Club meeting. ...Of **course** you guys can come!" She strode back, wheeling a cart of sports equipment through the double doors.

"Who was **that**?" I asked accusingly, violently pointing at the gym doors.

She pushed the cart past me and down the hall. "Just the twins. They're probably going to bring the Hosts to the meeting." She was acting pretty nonchalant.

I nudged her. "What about Kasanoda?"

"Yeah, what about Bossa Nova?" two voices repeated. The twins just had a knack for showing up unexpectedly.

Asami blushed furiously while the twins fell into step beside us. The cart ran rhythmically over the grouting in the floor.

"Invite him," the three of us chanted in cadence to the cart beat (A/N: like heartbeat? Cart beat? Get it? ...Ah never mind). "Invite him, invite him, invite him, invite hi-" "OKAY!"

I grabbed the cart of supplies and bumped my sister towards the Gardening Club meeting outside. I kept walking towards the Izanami Club room with the twins alongside me.

"So, first open meeting today. Nervous?" Kaoru put his hands on my shoulders.

I touched my cheek to his fingers. It had kind of turned into our thing in the past couple days. "Not really. Mason's just been going crazy trying to set the whole thing up. Inviting people, estimating revenue, all that chizz."

"What's '**chizz**'?" Hikaru questioned, putting his arm around his brother's waist.

I wheeled the cart through the Izanami Club doors. "It's another word for 'stuff', 'crap', or general objects. Chizz."

Already, at least ten guys were chilling with the girls. The newspaper president and his lackeys were trying to interview Keiko, who was probably telling them about the evils of Mason. Speaking of Mason, she was laughing and kicking major dude tail in The Dragon's Palace: Labyrinth of Mystery. Jun grabbed a baseball and started tossing it back and forth with some guys from class 1-A (who I'm pretty sure knew Jun was a dude). Ren was shoving her stuffed animals at blushing guys' faces. Michi was eating some of Ren's cake with some guys from 3-A.

"You're back! You brought friends, I see." Mason looked the boys up and down, then to the empty spot where Asami usually stood. "...And dropped your sister... Well go get changed. We have a long afternoon ahead of us." She threw me my favorite black skinnies and a gray sweater, along with a sweater cap not unlike Tamaki's. I guess Mai drove over and brought them up or something.

"Okay, so apparently I have to change my clothes... go get the Hosts, okay?" The boys saluted, said, "Roger!" -so cute!- and marched off, leaving me to change into my clothes.

...

As soon as Asami and Kasanoda walked in, I greeted them with a standard, "Welcome! How may the ladies and I assist you today?" Asami shoved her palm in my face, an inside joke from way back when she's try to wake me up at midnight. That's what I'd give her back then, so it's what I received now.

"Yoshi-san, hey," Kasanoda said, kind of backing up because my sister still had her hand squishing my nose.

"Ritsu and I were going to get some soda."

I licked my sister's hand. She spazzed out, flailing her arms around and frantically wiping her hand on her pants leg, so I took my chance to reply, "Howdy, Kasanoda," before walking off. I couldn't help but notice a couple cute guys following me. When I turned around, they all looked in different directions. I walked, they followed. I stopped, they stopped. The cycle repeated thrice more before I just said, "Dudes! What do you want?"

One of the guys standing in front of the others and bowed. "Shibata Toru, class 1-C, at your service." His three other friends followed suit. It was kind of weird, having guys bowing to me.

I flicked his head. "I'm supposed to be at **your** service, dummy. Now what do you really want?"

He looked up and took me in with his hazel eyes. "I'd like to prank someone. Is... is that what you do?"

"Eh... Kind of..." I shrugged. "What kind of prank?"

The way he crept closer made me somewhat uneasy. I spied the Hosts walk in through the door and I moved my eyes frantically from Kaoru and Hikaru to Toru. They took my hint and started walking casually towards me.

Toru leaned in and ran his lips against the tip of my nose. "A good one, sweetheart." People should really check for fresh breath before kissing someone on the nose. His breath smelled like ranch dressing, which I really **really **hate.

Kaoru quickened his pace, clenching his fists. Tamaki was right behind him. I counted as a lady in distress in his eyes, so rescue me he must.

A shadow passed over Toru. He looked up to see Kaoru, Hikaru, and Tamaki cracking their knuckles with evil glints in their eyes.

Oh crap. I didn't want them to totally **maul** him! I was actually fine. Hard to believe, I know. "Kaoru...Hika-san... Sempai..." I grumbled in a warning tone.

Toru's fear showed on his face. It probably would have also shown on the front of his pants, too, if I hadn't jumped in.

"Ah ha ha ha, you've pranked the Hosts! Nice one, dude!" I laughed, pleading Toru with my eyes to do the same.

Tamaki laughed heartily, clasping his hand on Toru's back. "You had us there, uh, **dude**."

I could tell Hikaru was suspicious. I distinctly heard him mutter, "Wasn't a joke."

Kaoru turned his head. "I didn't like that prank." He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him, wrapping me in his arms and his wonderful, indescribable scent. I looked up at him, and he took the opportunity to peck my cheek. His lips were warm and soft on my skin. I heard his brother snort as I blushed and pulled away: I noticed his cheeks were blotched with red, too. Kaoru sheepishly let go of me. "Too spontaneous?"

My cheeks felt like they were on fire. "No sir. But I'm **work**ing right now!" Toru and his friends had run off somewhere like injured puppies. Probably to annoy Asami while she sat and drank lemon-lime Dryad with her man.

"Everything looks fine to me." Hikaru looked around, "Honey is eating cake with Ren, Mori-sempai's learning how to use a katana from Michi-sempai, Haruhi and the Boss are trying to get the hang of Z-box with Jun, and Keiko's trying to pry Mason off of Kyouya's arm... Everything's fine, like I said. And you know, Yoshi-san..."

I looked up at Hikaru, who bit his lip without looking at me. "Try saying it without the honorific," I said as Kaoru reached for his brother's hand and squeezed it.

"Yoshi," Hikaru said again, "you can be madly in love with my brother if you want."

He peered down at me. I couldn't read his eyes.

**COMMERCIAL BREAK! (sponsored by babbitrulez)**

**Doo doo-doo d-doo-doo doo-doo! Dooooooo! … Doo.**

**OKAY COMMERCIAL OVER!**

Even though I knew things were still going on around me, it seemed as though it was just Hikaru and I shrouded in silence.

"Wow, Hika-san, I-"

"No. If I don't get to use an honorific, then neither can you. Simple as that. Go on."

I socked him in the arm. "You don't know what this means to me. ...That I can be with your brother. ...And that I can use your name. That too."

"It **means** that I'm awesome and deserve a hug." He **did** deserve a hug. I squeezed him half to death then let him go.

I shoved him towards the Z-box corner...

... and straight to my sister.

"What'd you say...?" Asami hissed, creepily appearing behind Hikaru with her black cloak covering everything except her mouth and hands. "You're **letting** her fall in **love**...?" my sister asked in a low voice, smirking over one of Hikaru's shoulders as her puppet smirked over his other shoulder. "... With... your **brother**...?"

"Uhh... Yes...?" Hikaru said a little unnervingly, slightly confused as he warily eyed the puppet and then my sister.

I could see that Hikaru was hiding his fear pretty well. Kaoru was, too. ...kinda.

"Don't hurt him!" Kaoru exclaimed, grabbing the attention of everyone else in the room.

...Eh... Nevermind what I said about Kaoru before...

I sighed then put a hand on Kaoru's shoulder. "Dude, relax."

Asami looked at me. I could tell, even though her eyes were covered.

"She's not gonna do anything to him," I finished.

"Of couuuurse not...," Asami drawled. "I'm only going to..." She threw off her robe, revealing a powder blue T-shirt and black jeans. She had her arms up high in the air and her eyes closed as she shouted, "...CONGRATULATE YOU!" As Asami's puppet smiled and tossed a small handful of confetti into the air, Ren appeared, blew one of those annoying party blowy thingies, and then disappeared. "You're finally smart enough to accept it!" Asami said, hugging Hikaru for a moment. Letting go, she looked at me with half-lidded eyes and said, "**Took** him long enough..."

I smirked back.

Silence.

"So..."

All our attention turned to Mason.

"Everybody enjoy yourselves! That was the... uh... movie part of our... uh... dinner and a movie special! Yeah!"

"Um... Mason...? It's... not dinner time yet...," Keiko whispered to Mason.

"**I** KNOW THAT! YOU THINK I DON'T **KNOW** THAT?" Mason screamed, fire flying out of her mouth.

"Apparently not...," I whispered, making Asami and the twins laugh.

"I HEARD THAT!" Mason shouted, causing Asami, the twins, and me to freak out then sweatdrop, muttering, "Gee… Sorry…" "**NOW**!" she continued. "WE ARE **ALL** GOING TO BE **HAPPY** AND **ENJOY** OURSELVES!" Mason stormed over to Jun and grumpily plopped down on the couch.

Keiko looked to Asami and I, shrugged, and then leaned over the back of the couch to shout directions at the epically failing Tamaki, completely abandoning her "pretty princess" persona.

Everything went back to normal, except for the stray girls trying to get in through the windows to attack the Host Club members. Michi and Ren took care of them with one slice of each of their katanas (well, Michi had hers and Ren used Mori's practice katana). Yup, that's right. Those girls ran away screaming when they saw the sharp blades fly straight past the window.

"Man... I'm **definitely** coming back here for the next meeting..."

"Yeah, me too!"

"That was awesome!"

"I know **I'm** comin' back for seconds..."

Mori and Michi, with Honey and Ren on their shoulders (respectively, of course), pushed the door closed behind the large crowd.

All of the other hosts were still there, too. Hikaru and Kaoru were munching on finger sandwiches stuck on skewers as they leaned on one of the kitchen counters. Asami and I were eating finger sandwiches on skewers, too. I never thought about eating sandwiches off of skewers, but it was pretty fun. Kyouya was typing on his laptop next to Mason, who was also on her laptop. They were probably calculating stocks, profits, or expenses. Either that, or... they were IMing each other. ... Nah. Probably the first thing. Keiko was chatting with Jun as they leisurely stood by one of the club room's ceiling-to-floor windows.

Oh yeah. And Kasanoda was eating sandwiches, too. He just looked like he didn't like it. He probably didn't take off the lettuce. Smaaaart...

Oh. Plus, Haruhi was trying to teach Tamaki the concept of video games. I heard her say, "Sempai, the princess. Isn't. Real. You save her on the game!"

"Then why isn't she rescued when I press 'save'?"

Kaoru laughed. "The Boss is weird sometimes... Hey maybe we can start a game of baseball. We have enough people. ...Or maybe kick-the-can?"

Unbelievable. "I thought that was a commoner's game. Or have you changed your way of thinki-" He leaned forward, and before I knew it, his lips were touching mine. _His lips were touching mine!_ I was here, in real life, being kissed by a beautiful boy. What more could a girl want?

As quickly as it had stared, the sweet kiss ended. Kaoru's face was burning up, but he looked determined.

The first thing out of my mouth (figure of speech, don't worry about it) was, "Let's go play kick-the-can."

...

Was that worth it? Kinda? Sorry again :/

MARK THE 21ST ON YOUR CALENDER! The next update will be around then. So... yeah. Lucky chapter thirteen!

"Oh, you're lucky alright..." What? Kaoru, get out of here! Want me to call Nekozawa on you, you big wimp?

"Harsh..." Yeah, but i love you :D So yeah. Did you know Tamaki couldn't play videogames? Silly guy. ...See you next time!


	13. Chapter 13

Look what I found! :D UnseenOuttaSight here, and I found… the lost chapter! (notice I said **lost** and not **last**…) I've just been **really** busy, what, with high school and science fair… and people being mean and annoying… but I guess that's school for ya.  
So anyway, this is a little under a year late [2 years now, when I decided to open up this can of worms again], and I highly doubt anyone will still read this, but whatever. No harm in updating. We'll see if we still have this writing thing down.

…The last chapter ended with a kiss, didn't it? Oh, fun! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as you seemed to like the other 12. Also, I do not own OHSHC, even though I can now make gifs with my box set of DVDs with all episodes, commentary, and outtakes. U JELLY?

Alright enough of that. On with the story.

...

The first Izanami meeting had been a complete success, yes, but the mess left afterwards put a damper on our game. We half recruited, half forced the Hosts to stay after and clean before going outside.

I threw a broom at Kyouya, who glared at me and began pushing it across the floor. Mason floated after him, as always.

"Asami," I said, getting her attention from Kasanoda. She had been poking his face and making him blush. But there was still a cart of sports equipment that needed to be taken back to the gym.

"Asami," I barked sharply. She looked at me over her glasses. "Put these balls where they belong."

The room erupted in snickers. Hikaru and Kaoru were both covering their mouths with their fists, while Asami and Kasanoda giggled and smirked (respectively). Jun covered his almost-bursting mouth with his fist, letting little snorts slip out.

I sighed. "Grow up." People could be so immature sometimes.

"Hey!" They all shouted in disagreement. That only reinforced my thought of immaturity.

"It's an invitation, not an insult," Haruhi said, making them all glower at her. Tamaki beamed at his daughter's wise words.

Jun grinned. "Nicely put, Fujioka-san." He high-fived her, like the cool guy Jun is. I gotta say, I love that guy, obnoxious snorting and all.

"Asami? Equipment?" I shoved the cart towards her, which she caught with an 'oof'. She looked up at Kasanoda, who shrugged and followed her through the doors.

Ten minutes later, we were pretty much done cleaning.

Mason plopped down on the couch. "Day one: Completed." Keiko and Jun followed suit.

"Hey," Kaoru cried, "What about kick-the-can?"

"Kick-the-can?" Tamaki popped up out of nowhere behind me. "You play?"

I flicked my wrist like 'it was nothing'. "Please. I **invented** the game." I saw a competitive look cross his face.

"Let's see, then. Let's just see who exactly invented kick-the-can." How was it that Tamaki could twist what you say and make it sound so awkwardly hilarious? All laughter aside, I had a challenge to complete.

...

The field outside Ouran was right beside a rose-hedge maze thing. We'd planned home base as the water fountain in the middle. Tamaki had an advantage because he'd been in the maze before and I hadn't. Asami and Kasanoda were a little late back, but I assumed it was because they we're walking and talking and losing track of time. You know how kids are.

I started backing up as Tamaki readied himself for kicking the empty 6UP can. His legs were unusually long and slender, I thought, for a guy his height, and the black pants made it look even more so.

He started running, and as soon as his foot connected with the can, I took off running behind Kaoru and Hikaru.

"Hurry up!" Ren and Honey shouted, speeding past me. I pumped my legs faster, closing my eyes and breathing deeply. It helped for all of three seconds… And, because I'm a total klutz, I tripped over my own foot, tumbled about three times, and landed flat on my face. Oh, the joys of eating grass for dessert.

When I turned over, I saw Hikaru and Kaoru standing over me, trying not to laugh in my face. They looked from me to each other, their faces getting redder and redder. After about three seconds, they couldn't hold in their laughter any longer… and they started howling. **Howling**.

"Look, I'm in the perfect position to make **both** of you guys sing soprano for a week, so I suggest you help me up. **Now.**"

As they tugged on my arms, I heard Tamaki counting, "Shichi… hachi… kyu…"

"RUN!" I yelled. Before I could take another step, they picked me up by my arms and carried me off into the maze of roses.

Not too long after, they put me down beside an overgrown rotunda. Hikaru looked at his brother and nodded.

As he advanced toward me, I put my hands up. "Maybe we should get to the fountain."

"Or maybe we should stay here…" Kaoru said, wrapping his arms around me. "Does that sound okay?"

I rolled my eyes. "Are you going to try and seduce me in the middle of a game? Really?" Squirming, I wiggled out of his arms. Kick-the-can is a serious game to me, and I always win.

Kaoru shrugged. "I tried," he reported to Hikaru, walking away from me. I grabbed his hand because I still liked the feeling of his warm, slim fingers in mine, mid-game or not.

"No, no, no," Hikaru said, shaking his head. "If I'm going to let you be in love with my brother, you have to do it right." He motioned for something, a kiss maybe.

I rolled my eyes. "I will be properly in love after I win this game. I swear."

"Scout's honor?" Hikaru asked, holding up three fingers.

I exhaled deeply, "Yes, scout's honor."

"Well okay, then," the twins said slyly, picking me up, once again, by my arms, and taking me deeper into the maze. They went left, right, left, left, straight… I lost track, but eventually we made it to the center of the maze with a marble white fountain, gurgling away. We were the first ones there, of course. Ah, twins: the fastest and most efficient mode of transportation.

I sat down on the edge of the cold stone, the water babbling rhythmically.

"You won," Hikaru said, "now be in love. Celebrate." He gently shoved me towards his blushing brother.

I shook my head, "No," laughing at the expression on his face.

"Now or I **push** you," Hikaru said viciously, holding out a threatening finger.

_Into six inches of water? "Oooooh_," I taunted. After Hikaru narrowed his eyes at me, I sarcastically spat, "You wouldn't dare."

Hikaru growled. "Try me. Unless you want to be drenched with dirty fountain water, you should show my brother a little love."

I kept my eyes on Hikaru as I pecked Kaoru's cheek.

Hikaru made a disappointed clucking noise. "That was sad. C'mon, Yoshi, **I **could do that." He slid over to the fountain edge and kissed Kaoru's other cheek. I over exaggerated a gag as he continued, "Now, Kaoru, did that kiss satisfy your needs whatsoever?"

"Well, Hika-"

"Hey guys, I think I hear someone over here. C'mon!" I heard Tamaki's voice slither through the bushes.

"Act natural," I whispered to the guys. I lay (AN: I'm sorry but I hate grammar. I dunno if it's supposed to be 'lay' or 'lie'… It sure as hell isn't 'laid' …Where was I? Oh yeah. I lay) down on the bench, belly down, with my feet up. Hikaru straddled my back, making it oh-so-awkward for me on the bottom. Kaoru stood, glaring, at his brother while Tamaki's face fell in obvious defeat.

Asami clasped his back. "Better luck next time, dude." Kasanoda nodded in agreement.

I scurried out from under Hikaru and attached myself to Michi's leg. She was walking with Mori with Ren and Honey lagging behind, skipping and holding hands.

"Michi-sempai, where did ya'll hide?" Mason asked, looking up at her upperclassmen buddy.

She shrugged and replied, "Takashi and I climbed a tree."

"Honey and I did too, but Tono found us!" Ren said, giggling. I was strange how she looked so much younger than me. I mean really. I was the youngest in the group, after all.

Kyouya's glasses flashed at me. "What were you doing with the Hitachiins, secluded in the hedge, Yoshi? Nothing innapropriate, I hope."

I jumped off of Michi and landed on my feet beside Keiko. "Yeah, what **were** you doing back there? A little-?" she did a pelvic thrust to the air.

I shook my head, disgusted. "Ugh, no, you perv. No-" I repeated her pelvic thrust. Keiko could be such a freak sometimes.

I spotted Hikaru storming towards me with his brother's forearm in his fingers. I looked at my invisible watch and exclaimed, "Wow would you look at the time! It's getting late; we'll see you tomorrow, MAI!" The limo sped up out of nowhere, door popped open. I dragged my sister away from her… boyfriend I guess? She gave me her freezing look o' death, which I laughed openly at as I dragged her into the car.

"You'll see him tomorrow, onee-chan. I have something to tell you NOW." I hit her hands repeatedly to be sure to get her full attention.

"Kaoru… kissed me today! Isn't that awesome?" After I said it, I immediately felt bad. Wouldn't it be suckish if your younger sister had her first kiss first? Surprisingly, Asami took it well. She seemed kind of… funny… about the whole thing, but I guess that was just me. Mai, who I forgot was sitting in the back with us, put her hands up and tried to break the tension.

"I remember **my **first kiss… But I guess it's not appropriate for the servant to talk to her employers about such things." Mai smirked at our expressions. Of course we wanted to hear about her first kiss! But I guess the time wasn't now.

…

The next morning started out like any other. My sister and I met up with the Izanamis and Jun in the original club room (as opposed to Kitchen 4), and we milled around and talked until school started.

Suddenly, two girls, from Keiko's class I guessed, burst through the double doors. The wrinkled their noses and muttered, "Scum," at Mason, throwing their discarded newspaper on the floor. She looked up from playing Ranch Town on her laptop to peer down at the newspaper. The headline read 'Georgian In Ouran'.

"Ooooh, I can already tell this isn't good," Jun said, picking up the newspaper. "The title is improperly capitalized."

Mason shoved him. "Shut up and read it."

Jun turned his head. "Well, technically, I can't shut up **and **read, so-"

"READ IT NOW!" Mason yelled, fire coming from her mouth. Keiko's eyes widened as she backed away, for a reason I did not yet know.

"Okay, okay. It says: 'Georgian In Ouran: There is not an exotic Georgian, but a Georgian from the southern reaches of America within the walls of our beloved Ouran academy. Our prestigious school does not desire for American scum from the lowly fields of Georgia to mar its precious reputation by associating highly with 1-D yazuka Kasanoda syndicate Kasanoda Ritsu. This image is tarnishing the vision of Ouran to other schools. When asked about her association with Kasanoda Ritsu, she answered: 'I have no idea what the hell you're talking about. Now get that camera and microphone out of my face before I stuff it down your throat!' This statement, paired with unnecessary violence, was obviously a lie, for evidence of the two kissing has been released. The photo was obtained yesterday after school, where the couple had a rendezvous in the unused gymnasium."

Mason pointed to the picture quizzically. "That's… that's not me…"

We all stared at the person of whom the picture was.

"WOAHWOAHWOAH, that was a private moment!" Asami said, shocked.

As we stared at her, I felt my cheeks get hot. "…Woah… You… kissed Bossa Nova?"

"Kasanoda," Asami whispered, nodding.

"Aww that's cute **WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, YOU BAKA?**" I jumped at her, latching my arms over her shoulders.

"Uhh… the number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable, please leave a message after the beep. BEEEEEEP!"

"Mason," a voice said. It was Kyouya standing in the doorway, newspaper in hand, in front of the other Hosts. I waved at the twins halfheartedly.

All of the blood in Mason's cheeks drained as Kyouya stared her down.

She gazed at Kyouya, her eyes pleading. "Kyouya, I swear-"

"It's not you, I know. What I was thinking was who would do such a thing to you? Who gave the newspaper idiots this false information anyway?" He had been shredding the newspaper as he spoke. I don't think he realized what he was doing until the floor was littered with newsprint confetti. Michi casually walked past, sweeping up all the newspaper fragments.

Kyouya's glasses flashed at Asami and me. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as he scoped my sister and me out. It's not like we really had anything to worry about: we hadn't let anything false slip our tongues (well, **Asami** might have had something slip her tongue that none of us had known about…).

The twins walked towards me and my sister, both holding their own newspaper.

"Asami and _Bossa Nova_, that wasn't unexpected..." They said, making my sister blush.

Tamaki shushed them, a determined look in his eyes. "This is nothing to joke about. A princess' reputation has been falsely tarnished. We must avenge her wrong-doer!"

I was in. Whoever talked crap about **my **friend was definitely going to get it. _You got that right, _I heard my sister's voice say.

Kyouya had closed his eyes, deep in thought for a moment. I could see the veins on his forehead bulge. He was getting really, _really _mad. "Mason," he barked suddenly. "Who's the author of this disgusting piece of slander?"

Mason snatched a newspaper out of my hands. "Some kid named Komatsuzawa Akira."

The twins' faces darkened. "Oh, **that** bastard…" They cracked their knuckles. My sister and I felt sort of uneasy at their sudden anger. I peeked over my shoulder and saw a peculiar sight: Keiko's eyes were wide, and her mouth closed. Usually, her nosy self would be all over this case. She would be fighting _right now_ until her friend's reputation was where it once was, maybe higher. This definitely wasn't Keiko.

I motioned at my sister, jerking my head back at Keiko. She was pale, and beads of sweat had formed on her brows. The Hosts and the Izanamis paraded out of the room, their footsteps thundering towards the Newspaper Club room. Only Keiko, my sister, Kaoru, and I stayed back.

Kaoru pulled my arm, the anger in his eyes apparent. "Let's go, Yoshi." His voice was grave and heated. He had told me about previous run-ins with the newspaper dude and his attempt to smash some of the Hosts reputations. He hadn't gotten far, of course. "How could we have been so careless?" Kaoru muttered, jerking me along.

Asami motioned for me to go with Kaoru. _I can check out Keiko, Imoutu. I know something's up_

_..._

We ended up being too late to go back to the club room until after school. The newspaper freaks weren't in their room.

"Typical," Kyouya had spat when we reached their empty club door that morning. "The idiotic Neanderthals abandon their post when their lives are in danger."

Mason snapped out of her angry state long enough to realize what had been said. "Kyouya, I don't want them dead-"

"Well what, then? Mauled? Put in the hospital? I can make them disappear for a long period of time for what they've done to you, Mason." He had a thirst for blood, a craving that I had never ever **ever **expected to see in him. He was dangerous, and he was deadly.

* * *

Yeah, that's it... the chapter that took 2 years to update... Don't expect me to do much more. babbitrulez didn't edit this, so it's raw and proably very stupid. I might send it to her to fix it up. I don't even have the same energy anymore, from reading the previous chapters. I feel strange. Anyway, yeah, here's a thirteenth chapter. I might start this up again, maybe. But yeah. Here's that chapter.


End file.
